


The Life Of Strife's

by SnowingStarlight



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (Obviously), (bless), (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, BAMF Cloud Strife, BAMF Cor Leonis, BAMF Prompto Argentum, BAMF Vincent Valentine, Camping, Cloud is Prompto's father, Cloud is old af, Fighting, Multi, No Beta | We Die Like Men, Parental Cloud Strife, Pre-Game setting, Prompto finally gets parental support from one person, Supportive Cloud Strife, Will someday get into the actual game, but for now teens, lots of fluff, so is Vincent, we don't see trash jesus for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowingStarlight/pseuds/SnowingStarlight
Summary: It was an accident, in all honesty he hadn't planned on getting into a relationship, much less accidentally father a child. He thought he was infertile, and the thought of more mini-hims he hadn't known about years ago made him pale and wonder. This mini-him, though? This one was special, though not so mini anymore. And Cloud would fight the Six themselves to keep Prompto and his gang of friends safe."Where are your parents, Prompto?" Ignis inquired, a displeased frown settling on his lips as he gazed around the empty house."Oh, Dad's not around a lot, he's busy running a one-man business. We constantly text each other though, he's always been there for me even if he isn't here, so don't worry about him, Iggy. Audrey and David... they're not around, like, ever. But, I've got Dad, and Uncle Vincent. They're good enough for me."





	1. Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Finally trying my hand at some writing after three years of inactivity, so I'm starting clean with a fresh account, while going back to two of my favorite fandoms. So, hopefully I'm not too rusty after such a long hiatus.
> 
> Just a little warning for this chapter, it contain's topic about weight and Prompto's uncertainty about the beginning of his weight loss, and I know some people are sensitive about weight (I am) so I thought I'd give a warning about it for those of us who are sensitive. Lots of positivity though, I promise!
> 
> Anywho, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!

Prompto frowned as he stared at himself in the mirror, shirt off and set on his bed as he turned from side to side, using his camera to take pictures of himself from the front and sides. There was a determined set in his jaw as he did so, and once he finished the twelve-year-old sat his camera on his dresser. He tugged his shirt back on before heading towards the computer he’d set up a few weeks ago. Ever since his mom and stepdad had started traveling for work for long periods of time, Prompto had started to eat out a lot, and to be quite honest he _ liked _food. But, since then too, he had gained some weight.

If he wanted to help Lady Lunafreya though, and befriend Prince Noctis, then he couldn't be _ heavy _. The prince's words echoed through his mind as he booted the computer up, shifting impatiently as he waited for the lock screen to appear, quickly typing in his password once it had. As soon as he could he Moogle’d “How to lose weight” and dove right in, clicking on as many websites as his computer would let him, and opening new tabs for as many videos as he could.

It was honestly confusing, there was a lot of information out there, different diets and so, so many types of exercise and videos on how to lose weight. He had clicked through a few of the videos and stared jealously at the fit men and women, his chest tightening a bit at the thought they he might not look like them, if he couldn’t figure this whole thing out. It was overwhelming, and quite honestly he didn't know where to start, other than opening up a document to write what things he could down. Calories, carbs, exercises, and jotting down a few ideas, stretches and possible recipes to try out; he grimaced at the fact they were _ salads. _

Ew!

By the time he had finished clicking through a lot of the links he had pulled up along with the videos, he still didn’t know for certain where to start. A lot of the websites suggested talking to a dietitian or a fitness trainer to begin, but he was so young, would they let him without his parents? Prompto didn’t know the next time his mom would be home, last time she had just left a note before he had woken up saying that she and his stepdad would be gone for Lestallum until further notice and that if he needed her to just send her a text and she’d call him when she could.

Not that she ever could.

His dad however… his dad traveled a lot for work, too. Couldn’t help it, being a delivery man. Prompto was a lot closer to him though, and he knew if he called or texted that his dad would answer as soon as he could (sometimes he got out of cell reception, but always messaged back the second he could).

Prompto’s eyes finally looked at the little cell phone his dad had bought him for his last birthday sitting on his dresser, it wasn’t as fancy as the new ones that were out, but Prompto loved it all the same. The phone could play a few games, his dad getting him into this old one called _ Kings Knight _, but the best part was the phone had a good app for taking photos, which had kept Prompto preoccupied for weeks, eagerly showing his dad as soon as he could, sending as many photos. His dad had gotten the same kind of phone shortly after, and to Prompto’s delight had begun to send him photos in return whenever he stopped someplace or saw a particularly breathtaking scene.

The boy hoped one day his dad would take him to those places so that he could get pictures of them on his camera, too. His dad wasn’t the best at taking photos, the lighting getting off or something that was supposed to be focused on fuzzy, but Prompto couldn’t get upset, his dad was just trying his best, and that warmed his heart.

He missed his dad awfully, he only saw him on those rare trips into Insomnia and on his birthday, which his dad hadn’t missed once.

As he picked up the cell, Prompto’s eyes glanced at the time and his jaw dropped in surprise; he had spent the better part of three hours looking these things up. It hadn’t felt like any time had passed at all! Moving to sit on his bed, Prompto chewed his lip nervously as he considered what he wanted to say, fingers slowly typing things out, erasing other words, and then finally he hit send.

** _{Chocoboy}_ ** _ Hey, Dad? Do you know how I can start losing weight? I know I need to eat better and exerise, but I found alot of stuff on the internet and I can’t make sense of it. I don’t know where to start. _

Prompto didn’t have to wait long for his reply.

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ Why? I thought you were happy with your weight. Is someone bullying you again? You know you’re not inferior to those other kids, right? No matter what someone might tell you, you are perfectly fine the way you are. _

And Prompto was, maybe not happy a lot because he was awfully lonely, but those moments with the animals he’d run across and strays he’d care for until someone came looking had kept him happy. But, then Noctis called him heavy, and while Prompto was certain his prince didn’t mean to offend Prompto, a part of him knew he couldn’t - wouldn’t - be happy until he could be more presentable to the prince.

But he couldn’t tell his dad all of that, his dad wouldn’t understand something like that. But it made Prompto smile at his dad’s concern about bullies, he had a terrible one last year who luckily Prompto left behind when his dad had him transferred to this better school.

** _{Chocoboy}_ ** _ I just want to. No one is bullying me. _

It seemed his dad bought it by his reply.

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ If that’s what you want, kiddo. Losing weight always starts with diet. Pills and things work for some people, but not a lot, don’t really believe in those. Exercising is the next step, start small and work your way up, don’t try to do a lot at once. You’ll be sore, so it’s good to start easy and your body will slowly get used to whatever workout you’ll be doing. I’d suggest cardio; though squats used to help a buddy of mine get his thoughts together when he was stressed, and helped him concentrate when his mind was running far too fast for him like yours does for you sometimes. He couldn’t sit still to save his life. _

Prompto could imagine his dad laughing in that quiet laugh, which was more like a couple huffs into the air.

** _{Chocoboy} _ ** _ What about stretches? _

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ I don’t know too much about that, other than simple stretches before a workout. Maybe try some yoga? I’m sure there’s videos you could watch online for beginners, or I can put some money in your account so you can rent some, if you’d like. _

**_{Chocoboy}_** _Thanks Dad! What about diet? I found a lot of different diets and some people suggested salads._

He typed the word as if it were an abomination.

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ Kiddo, we both know I can burn water, I’m not the person to ask about this. Sorry. Maybe try those salad leads? There’s a lot of different kinds of salads, and you could eat them with soups sometimes. I could try and recall some of the old family recipes for soups, if you’d like? They’re heavy soups though, so they’d probably be for dinner or something by itself, and likely not too often. _

The feeling of being overwhelmed by everything in his search was finally ebbing away as Prompto read what his dad said and giggled. Yeah, he had seen his dad actually burn water, they had to toss that pot out after the last incident.

**_{Chocoboy}_** _Thanks Dad. I think I know where to start now. I’m gonna go get some groceries before it gets dark._

**_{Chocoman}_** _You’re welcome, kiddo. Let me know if you need help with anything else, okay? I might not know a lot about diets and stuff like that, but I’ll try to help you best I can. There’s some money being transferred into your account now. Be safe, okay? Love you, Prompto._

**_{Chocoboy}_** _Okay! Love you, too!_

** _{Timeskip Mumbo Jumbo}_ **

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ Soooooo- I made a friend today!!! :D _

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ Prompto, we’ve had this discussion. It’s your mom and stepdad’s choice whether or not you’re allowed to keep a pet in their house. _

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ It’s not like that this time!! I mean an actual friend!! A human friend!! At school!! _

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ A human friend? That’s right, today’s your first day of highschool, isn’t it? How’d it go? _

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ I. MADE. A. FRIEND. _  
_  
_ ** _{Chocoman}_ ** _We’ve established that. Prompto, you make friends every other day._

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ With animals, teachers, my fellow joggers, the pretty lady at the convenience store, yeah, but this one is especially specail!! _

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ You know I’m teasing, just like I know you’ll tell me all about them. _

** _{Chocoteen} _ ** _ He’s been a schoolmate of mine for years, but I would’ve never thought he was nerdy too!! He plats Kings Knight, too!! We played together during lunch in their new co-op mode. Noct’s kinda quiet, buty he’s always been like that. I gueess it’s because he’s used to people trying to be his friend for something, but I always thought he looked lonely and I wanted to be his friend for a long time and now I am!! Sorya!! We’re gonna get tehre, I think. _

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ Typos, kiddo. Noct? Another kid named after the prince in your class? _

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ Nope!! The genuine article himself! _  
_  
_ ** _{Chocoman} _**_You befriended the prince of Lucis? Why am I not surprised? Seems befriending royalty is a family tra_it.

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ Guess so!! _  
  
** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ WAIT _  
_  
_ ** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH ROYALTY TOO??_

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ A story for another time. _

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ DAAAAADDDDD _

** _{Chocoman}_ ** _ About to leave cell reception, talk to you in a couple days, Prom. Love you. _

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ You’re kidding me!! _  
_  
_ ** _The number you have reached is no longer within cell towers. Your message will be sent as soon as the phone has returned to a cell-service provided area._ **

** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _ r00d _  
** _  
_ ** ** _{Chocoteen}_ ** _Love you, too, dad._


	2. Bulls-eye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks this has gotten so far!! I really appreciate all of you!  
This chapter was actually meant to be out a week ago, but due to my stressful job and the start of switching jobs, (along with my lack of ability to write fight scenes) I wasn't able to get it finished until now, but I hope you all enjoy it anyways!
> 
> Alternate Title for this Chapter: How Many Times Can The Author Write "Prompto" In One Paragraph.

_ {**Chocoteen**} Why must nerves exist? D’: _

_ {**Chocoman**} Beats me. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} You’re teh adult!! You’re supposed to know these things. _

_ {**Chocoman**} Who ever said I grew up? :P _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Touche.  
_ _{**Chocoteen**} I’m just like, really worried?? I mean, they’re Noct’s friends so yeah they’re nice to me like autoamticlly, but if I pass this test than that means I gotta train with Gladio sometimes and maybe even Iggy?? I dunno because like they’ve been in the crownsguard longer so i might be with other total n00bs but I wanna be their friends other than because I’m gonna be in the crownsguard because they eem cool and im totally not and omg what if they dont wanna be friends i mean that’s okay with me becase everyone is friends with who they wanna be friends with but at teh same time ill be working with them and im totally winding myself up right now and im gonna be sick DDDDDD:_

_ {**Chocoman**} Prompto, Prom, kiddo, deep breaths. Okay? Head between knees if you have to. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Dad you dont get it omg most of the crownsguard use swords and daggers and lances and i dont know how to sue any of those thigns!! What if they wanna teach eme magic/! _

_ {**Chocoman**} Prompto, I get it, I really do. You know how to fight with knives, and your Uncle taught you how to use a gun. Don’t they use them occasionally? Lances are overrated anyways. Swords… well, want me to teach you a couple things next time I’m in town? _

_ {**Chocoteen**} BUTINEEDTHOSEELESSONSNOW   
_ _{**Chocoteen**} om6 they’re calling me back now im gonna die _

_ {**Chocoman**} Good luck! You got this! (b^_^)b _

Prompto took a shaky breath as he stored his phone carefully away, and as he stood his stomach twisted into sickening knots of nerves. He’d been practicing in the gun range for months for this, under his uncle’s careful eye and steady hands. Noctis had asked him nearly half a year ago if he wanted to join his guard, and of course the thought of constantly being near Noctis and being able to protect his princely best friend alongside Noctis’ other (way much cooler Prompto thought) friends- Gladiolus Amicitia; his Highness’ Future Shield, and Ignis Scientia; his Highness’ Future Advisor - had the blonde jumping at the opportunity.

But, how could Prompto ever compare to Gladiolus and Ignis? He wasn’t related to royalty, or some noble line, nor did he have the training background that Ignis and Gladiolus obviously had. Of course, that wasn’t to say that his uncle didn’t train the hell out of him, but his uncle was specialized in guns, not the usual ways of fighting that the Crownsguard used, like hand-to-hand and swords. His dad had offered to train him next time he was in the city, but a couple of jobs kept him from coming anywhere near Insomnia; something that his dad apologized for one hundred and seventeen times.

Yes, Prompto did keep track.

Despite all that, Prompto had signed up for the Crownsguard tryouts with his dad’s signed permission - as anyone under the age of eighteen required a parent’s signature (his mother… he hadn’t told her yet, and didn’t plan to) - and quite honestly he had been surprised by his dad allowing it, not that he should’ve been; his dad often caved when it came to something Prompto was so passionate about doing. When Prompto had questioned why his dad was letting him do this with no need for explanation as to why (his dad had signed the papers before Prompto could even get his reasoning out,) his dad had simply shrugged and admitted that he too, had once tried to get into the military, that he had ran away from home at sixteen to actually do it, but a few years into his service special circumstances popped up that forcibly ejected him from the military. His dad had grumbled afterwards about being just a couple years away from being able to go to college without having to pay for it out of pocket when he’d been discharged.

That had been four months ago, and now here he was, following one of the evaluators to the arena where he would be given a choice of weapons and set up in a spar against a freaking Kingsglaive. So, yeah, Prompto was freaking out a bit. Maybe a bit more than just a bit. Just a little more.

Taking a deep breath as they stepped into the training hall, Prompto bit the inside of his cheek so hard that he could taste the copper tang of blood on his tongue as to keep from freezing in terror at not only seeing the evaluators that he was expecting - which honestly there were more of them than he was expecting - but the King and his Shield themselves, sitting in chairs up on the balcony overlooking this training hall. If he wasn’t in the presence of the King of Insomnia himself, then honestly Prompto thought that he may have burst into hysterical laughter. Instead he took another deep breath, and; thinking of his father’s encouragement and Noctis’ hopeful and delighted face when Prompto had admitted he had signed up- Prompto stepped up to the judges.

“Prompto Argentum,” one of the judges spoke, prompting Prompto to stand straight and bow, hands sweating and trembling faintly as he balled them into tight fists at his sides. “Age; sixteen. Height; one hundred-seventy-three centimeters. Weight-” Prompo knew it wasn’t exactly wise, but he tuned him out momentarily during his inner freakout, gaze flickering around quickly as his brain wracked itself for any advice his uncle or dad would’ve given him.

** _Calm down_**, a voice in his mind that sounded exactly like his uncle Vincent said in the same quiet but understanding tone his uncle often had when Prompto started to freak out about things. **_Look around you, what do you see?_ **

_ “I see my evaluators in front of me, sitting in seats at the edge of the arena. Up above watching is the King and his Shield.” Prompto answered his own mind while the evaluator droned on. _

“Currently enrolled in Insomnia High alongside his Royal Highness-”

** _Good. What else? Do _ ** **not** ** _ move your head, recall what you saw when you walked in._ **

_ “The room is practically empty in the middle, though there’s some targets set up that look like they’ve already taken some beating; one for magic, another for swords, I’m guessing there’s one for each. There’s the weapons rack, too, against the far wall and near the targets, and they all look like they’re wooden or just practice weapons, no live steel. And then there’s the glaives against the wall, four of them; three guys and a lady. The guys looked bored, probably placed bets earlier, and she’s chewing gum... She looks scarier than any of the guys.” _

** _Why is that? She looks harmless to me._ **

_ “That’s why she’s scarier. She probably uses magic or knives. Probably magic. But that means I won’t go against her, hopefully. Magic is long ranged and they’ll probably test me close ranged." _

** _Clever boy._ **

Before Prompto got to sass the voice in his head, his attention was brought back to the people in front of him as the evaluator lowered the application papers (and hadn't they been a blast to fill out) in his hands to meet Prompto’s gaze. Oddly enough, the voice in his head that sounded like his Uncle had helped the blonde calm down, looking everything over in his mind, knowing where his targets were and the people he could possibly fight against- would likely, even.

“Choose your choice of weapon wisely,” the evaluator who had brought him in was frowning sternly, but was that a hint of concern in his eyes? Maybe. Prompto knew he was small and scraggly, that he looked far from the part of a ‘guard’ of any sort, but that helped in his favor that others would underestimate him, thus giving him an advantage because he’d be able to surprise them in a fight.

He bowed to them again like he had been instructed by Noctis, he turned from the evaluators and walked (not too quickly but not too slowly, the prince had advised) to the large rack of training weapons. There were so many to choose from it nearly made his head spin, taking yet his umpteenth deep breath, Prompto’s gaze moved over the lances and swords, and like hell he’d be able to use a claymore, the daggers interested him and for a second he twitched towards them before the shine of something silver caught his eye. A triumphant grin spread across his face as the airsoft gun stuck out like a sore thumb; it was a wonder he hadn’t seen it before and if his uncle were here he’d probably be a bit disappointed. To be fair, all the weapons were of a shiny silver plastic or wooden.

Prompto could already feel the looks of disbelief as he carefully unhooked it from the wall, fingers expertly running across the gun, checking it out for any signs of tampering or damage, but other than looking unused, Prompto couldn’t feel or see any sort of issues with it. Of course part of it was actually firing the gun to see how it handled, and undoubtedly it was different from the actual handguns his uncle had trained him in, or even the paintball guns he’d use when he’d get to drag Vincent to an indoor paintball arena. He really needed to take Noct there someday.

“Are you certain that is the weapon you wish to use?” the evaluator called out to him as Prompto was slipping the clip into the gun. Nodding determinedly, Prompto waited patiently as the targets were set up for him. Luckily the training hall was long - not as long as a proper gun range, nor did it have moving targets, but it would make do. 

And make do it certain did.

Once they had the targets set up, Prompto was placed a certain distance away from them and told to take his best shot at them. His nerves had returned a bit during the wait, but the second the gun was in his hand and his sapphire eyes were locked on the targets, it was almost as if he actually were back in a gun range with his uncle’s warm and steady hand on his shoulder, his prosthetic hand softly gripping Prompto’s wrist like it used to when he was younger to aim it properly before letting go so Prompto could take the shot, Vincent’s advice being murmured into his ear. 

And he only missed the first shot on the longest ranged one! Not bullseye, of course, but it had hit the second inner ring rather than the first outer ring like it often did during practice, so Prompto called it a win in his book. He knew he had a lot of training to do to catch up with his uncle’s ability in shooting, but the first time Vincent had taken him out to the gun range he had called Prompto a natural, which had made the fourteen-year-old puff up with pride and delve into every book and magazine on guns he could get his hands on.

All that preparation was paying off, it felt, as the evaluators discussed amongst themselves before the head one called one of the glaives out onto the floor. Prompto fought back the urge to swallow in worry; out of all of them they had chosen the strongest looking fellow, with ruggedly good looks and a surprising number of tattoos that Prompto could immediately see, though they weren’t exactly obvious unless one was looking.

Six bless his uncle Vincent for teaching him how to spot little but interesting oddities like that.

The renewed nervous knots in his stomach lessened a little bit at the friendly grin the glaive was giving him, until the-voice-that-sounded-a-lot-like-his-paranoid-uncle pointed out that he could be just doing that to lower Prompto’s guard.

As if! Prompto knew he was too riled up to have much of a guard, but like hell was he going to back down from this challenge now, not after he’d gotten so far and seemed to be doing so good! He hoped. He really, really hoped.

The lead evaluator speaking drew both Prompto and the glaive’s attentions, both of them eyeing each other curiously out of the corners of their eyes even as the evaluator's voice droned on, “Guns are hardly used by the Insomnian military, much less used by the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive, however due to your obvious strengths with the weapon, we’ve decided for you to fight against an opponent with training with close-ranged weapons to assess your abilities in a close range battle. You are both allowed to use the practice weapons you have been given. We will give you a few minutes to collect yourselves before we count down to the beginning of this match. Gentlemen, please keep this a blood-free match.”

Prompto’s mouth went dry as he heard the lady glaive sniggering across the room. Thank the Six he didn’t get her, but that didn’t mean that the glaive he was actually fighting against was going to be much better. He fought his uncle at long range (losing spectacularly, of course, no one would ever outsnipe Vincent) but close range? Sure, he has some hand-to-hand training but never did he actually use it against someone, just the basic exercises.

_ He was so screwed. _

He didn’t have much more time to think on it, as the evaluator called the beginning of the match and with a flash of crystalline blue that Prompto had come to connect with the summoning of things the blonde jumped back; a pair of wooden daggers appearing in the glaive’s hands. His mind whirled into action he aimed without a thought, his first bullet striking true and hitting the glaive’s shoulder, enough to sting but not enough to stop the man from lunging at Prompto. The blonde ducked, and by the Six he was thankfully he was fast on his feet as he darted in the opposite direction of the glaive, taking half a second to observe the fact that the glaive wasn’t warping before he fired his second shot; one that would have hit had the glaive not twisted out of its path. A third and fourth shot ran out as Prompto darted around the training hall, another strike and miss; and it was obvious to him that the glaive was toying with him, not that Prompto really minded, he knew he couldn’t outlast a fully-fledged glaive at sixteen of all ages, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have his own tricks up his sleeve.

When the glaive darted at him again, this time Prompto let him. He let out a gasp of breath as one of the daggers stuck his arm - no doubt there’d be a bruise - but before he could let himself fully register the pain the youth tossed the gun into the air, undoubtedly puzzling the glaive by the way the man’s eyes widened a little as he twisted in his spot so the man was just behind him. It only took seconds, surprising even Prompto at how quick his own reaction time was, his hands moving as if he’d been doing this all of his life, one finding the glaive’s arm and the other the back of the man’s neck, and with a force Prompto didn’t even know he had he flipped the glaive over his shoulder and onto the floor with a thud.

One hand rose to catch his gun and aiming the muzzle of the gun at the back of the glaive’s head, Prompto thought for just a moment he had secured a victory before a tug on his ankle had Prompto falling flat onto his back, gun tumbling from his hand in the fall, the glaive taking the high ground now with his daggers pressed against Prompto’s neck as a foot kicked away the gun. The teenager’s chest was heaving as the evaluators called out that their fight was finished, and sweat was rolling down his face, cheeks flushed and his hair was clinging to every surface of skin it could reach, but the glaive was grinning at him and (when did he stand up?) offered him his hand. After a second of hesitation Prompto took it, letting the glaive (he really needed to get his name) haul him to his feet. “That was the longest any of you lasted in a fight against me, kid, good job,” the glaive murmured in his ear before giving Prompto a hearty pat on the back, nearly sending the teenager tumbling again.

There was a discussion among the evaluators, their whispers hushed as the glaive fell back to the wall after retrieving and passing Prompto the airsoft gun. The evaluators finally finished their hushed discussion after what felt like ages but was probably only a few minutes, telling him that they’d be in contact with his results within the week, and bid him to place the gun back on the was before he was dismissed. After doing as he was bid, Prompto gave a nervous bow to the evaluators, the glaives, and finally the deepest one to the King and his Shield before the youth took his leave. He was still shaking from a mix of exhaustion from the false fight and nerves as he slipped past the training room , and a few corridors down before he leaned heavily against the wall, the cool stone against his back helping his flushed skin and his overthinking mind relax.

“Prompto!”

The blonde peeled himself off of the wall at hearing his name, head automatically turning to look at the other teenager as Noctis appeared down the corridor with a huge grin. “Dude, I know you’re good at shooter games and all but that was amazing.”

“You were watching?!” Prompto squaked, hurrying over to the other though he nearly stumbling over a crack in the flooring as he stared at Noctis, eyes wide and cheeks paling. He let out an audible whine when Noctis rolled his eyes with a huff.

“Well duh. I’ve got to assess my future guards too, you know?” The clatter of quietly booted feet on the stones underneath them caught Prompto’s attention, and he turned his head in time to see the glaive he had sparred against approaching them. “Hey Nyx,” Noctis called in greeting, after turning his own head to see what Prompto was staring at in surprise.

“Hey, your Highness,” the glaive greeted with an obviously playful mock bow once he was close to the friends, and Prompto’s gaze flickered nervously between the two, watching Noctis roll his eyes, though a smile twitched at the ends of his lips. “I came to say that you did really great out there, kid,” the newly dubbed Nyx addressed Prompto, surprising the blonde. “I have to say, it’s a pity you’re not joining the Glaive, we could use a sharp shooter like you. Anyways, my shift is ending. See you around, kid, and good luck with the results.” Nyx gave Prompto yet another heart pat on the back before ruffling Noctis’ hair despite the prince’s protests before heading off down the hall opposite.

“That was… weird?” Prompto asked, uncertainty creeping into his tone even as Noctis chuckled.

“Nah, Nyx has always been weirdly friendly. He’s been my guard more times than I can count growing up.” Noctis shrugged, swinging an arm over Prompto’s shoulders. “Only one of them who could keep up with my warping." Was it him or did Noctis sound prideful at that?

“Now c’mon. Specs is making green soup curry to celebrate.” Prompto snickered at seeing the disgusted face Noctis was pulling - undoubtedly due to the ingredients that made up the green of the green soup - before looping an arm around the prince’s shoulders as they headed down the Citadel’s halls.

* * *

Prompto knew that Ignis was a ridiculously good chef, with how often Prompto stayed over at Noctis’ any more the young man had started to buy extra groceries for Prompto (despite all his protests that he didn’t need them) and often cooked recipes that Prompto liked - seeming to enjoy the influence Prompto was having on Noctis’ diet, and although the prince outright refused a lot of vegetables, even going as far as to place them on Prompto’s plate, he was eating more with Prompto around than he had been without the blonde, since Prompto actually liked vegetables.

But _Six_ the smell coming from the kitchen when they walked into the prince’s apartment was enticing. Prompto could feel his mouth begin to water as he pulled off his shoes in the doorway, setting them next to the fancy black ones that were obviously Ignis', while Noctis just kicked his off into a corner before loudly announcing that they were back.

Immediately Ignis surfaced from the kitchen, an expression on his face that told Prompto instantly that they were in for a scolding. Or at least Noctis was, as Ignis inclined his head in greeting to Prompto before rounding on Noctis, who tossed himself onto the couch without a care in the world as Ignis began, “I thought I told you to call me when you were finished with the Crownsguard evaluations this year, which should not have been for another half hour at the very _ least _ with the amount of people trying out this year.” 

“I left early.”

“_Noctis_.”

“None of them interested me but Prompto.”

Prompto would swear up and down on any normal day that Ignis had the patience of a freaking Saint for having to deal with Noctis constantly bushing off his princely duties, but today it looked like that thread of seemingly-never-ending patience was finally wearing down.

“I know you only have eyes for Prompto to join your guard, but honestly, Noctis, how bad could it have been staying for an hour longer?” A pause as realization dawned on Ignis’ pretty features. “How did you travel here from the Citadel, Noctis?"

Noctis seemed to finally notice that Prompto was hovering awkwardly in the entryway during his and Ignis’ verbal battle and motioned for Prompto to come on instead of answering his childhood friend. Prompto shot Ignis a look of apology before he joined the other teenager on the couch, wincing at the displeased sigh that came from Ignis at being ignored by their prince. Who was currently pushing a game controller into Prompto’s hands while the system booted up.

As luck would have it, the moment Ignis opened his mouth again to presumably resume his argument? Scolding? Something, with Noctis, Gladiolus walked through the door. Noctis beat Ignis in speaking, “Sup Gladio.”

“Be grateful I covered up your vanishing act, Princess. Dad's not pleased you idiots left on your own, but the evaluators seemed done early anyway so he sent me off, too.”

At least this one didn’t sound angry? More amused. Another sigh was drawn from Ignis, who shot the bemused Gladiolus an unimpressed look while Prompto peeked at them from the couch, only turning back to the rather large and obviously expensive TV after Noctis nudged him with an elbow. He turned his attention to choosing his character in Tekken, though he could still hear the conversation between Ignis and Gladiolus as his character faced off Noctis’.

“How did the rest of the testing go?” Ignis asked wearily.

“Eh, average. None of them stood out like Blondie here did,” Gladiolus said as he walked past the couch, purposefully pausing to ruffle Prompto’s hair despite the affronted squawk that came from the teenager; who was really getting tired of people messing with his hair today. “Gotta say kid, you really impressed them. Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Prom’s always been good at any games with guns,” Noctis popped in his two cents as he stretched out over the couch, legs flopping over Prompto’s lap as the blonde paused the game to explain, despite Noctis’ annoyed whine. He’d been winning, too.

“My uncle taught me, my dad’s brother. Uncle Vincent has always been hanging around to help raise me, though there’s sometimes when he’s gone to work for dad. There was an incident when I was thirteen, or fourteen? The point is, I got mugged on my way home from school.” Boy had that been embarrassing to him. “The worst part was it had been daylight out, and no one had paid attention to the two obviously much older teenagers beating the living daylights outta me. I was just lucky they didn’t take my phone or break anything but my nose, and I texted my dad immediately after it happened. Uncle Vincent was out of town at the time, but the next day when I went to go for my jog I found him sitting on my doorstep at five-o’clock in the morning with bags under his eyes and his suitcase next to him.” Prompto recalled foldly how tired and grumpy the man had been, but how gentle his hands had been looking over Prompto’s injuries and taking care of the most noticeable and painful ones.

“He walked me to and from school for a while. About a week after the incident we found ourselves at the gun range on my way home from school, and it just kinda went from there. Dad showed up the next week, and both of them taught me the basics of hand-to-hand. Neither of them had much training in it, both preferring guns or swords for dad, but where they lack the finesse they make up for it in raw strength. But, um, yeah,” Prompto stumbled a bit as he realized he’d been rambling, and there was something dark in both Ignis and Gladiolus’ gaze that unnerved him. “Uncle Vincent lives here now, since the incident, and we get together once a week at the gun range.”

“So that’s where you run off to on Tuesdays.” Noctis snorted, either not noticing or ignoring the looks exchanged between Ignis and Gladiolus that had Prompto shifting nervously. Hopefully he hadn’t just royally messed up his chances of being in the Crownsguard by admitting what happened, but the moment seemed to pass as the timer in the kitchen dinged and Ignis went to retrieve the dessert from the oven. A silence fell over the room for a moment before-

“Hey, how’s your arm doing, Blondie?”

Prompto’s head jerked in surprise, brows knitting together as he looked at Gladiolus. “Huh?”

Gladiolus tapped a spot on his arm and gestured to Prompto’s. “Don’t think I missed that hit Ulric got on you earlier. That’s got to be hurting.”

“Oh.” Prompto had completely forgotten about that. Rolling up the sleeve of his hoodie he was met with already yellowing bruises. “Eh, it’s not as bad as it looked.” Even Noctis sat up a bit to look at the bruise, and both he and his shield looked surprised at how healed the bruises were.

“What the f-”

“Language, Noctis,” chasted Ignis as he stepped into the living room again, only to pause to stare puzzledly at the rapidly healing bruises.

Prompto watched Noctis shoot his advisor a scowl as the blonde rolled his sleeve down again, shrugging; suddenly so very self conscious. “I’ve always had a whacky healing rate? I mean, when my nose was broken it healed itself in a week. Bruises go away quickly, and cuts don’t leave scars.” He never thought it was weird growing up, as his dad was the same way, but maybe it was just a family trait? Seemed like it with the way the other three were giving him such an odd look, before Noctis snorted loudly.

“Lucky,” the prince drawled, flopping onto the couch again. “I wish mine would do that, Gladio’s hits always smart for ages.”

“Well maybe if you dodged a little more, Princess,” Gladiolus snarked back, although his tone was playful rather than spiteful. “Then you wouldn’t have so many bruises. If you're going to complain about them, then we’re working on your dodge rolls tomorrow.”

“Oh c’mon!”

Prompto couldn’t help but start snickering at the utter look of despair on his best friend’s face. “I can’t wait to join you guys in training.” Another snicker at the look of horror Noctis turned onto him. “_ Maybe then I’ll finally feel like one of you. _” Silence fell and the other three were looking at him funny again. It took a second for Prompto to realize why, and he paled immediately dropping his gaze. Oh Six, he had said that out loud, hadn’t he?

It took a moment before Gladiolus scoffed. “Trust me, Blondie. Guard or no I’ll have that perky ass of yours running so many laps around the training hall for that sentence alone you’ll be sore for days; whacky healing factor or not.” Was that supposed to be reassuring? 

Ignis spoke up next, prompting Prompto to look at him, “Of course, you are one of us, Prompto. Whether you pass or not.” There was something oddly soft in Ignis’ gaze that had Prompto ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck bashfully until Ignis looked away, heading back into the kitchen once more.

He squeaked when a finger suddenly jabbed into his side, and he turned his head to look at Noctis’ serious gaze. “You’re my best friend no matter what, got it?” Noct’s tone was demanding, and Prompto felt his heart melt just a little bit at seeing the worry in Noct’s eyes.

“Yeah, I get it.” Prompto’s voice was hardly above a whisper, but Noct seemed satisfied with whatever he saw in Prompto’s gaze as the prince settled down yet again and nodded.

“Good.”

“All right children,” Ignis called out playfully. “Dinner’s served.”

The rest of the evening passed without another word of Prompto’s insecurities uttered, and for the time they were forgotten as he laughed and joked with Noct and _ their _friends.

* * *

_{**Chocoteen**} I GOT IN!!!_

_{**Chocoman**} Congratulations, Prompto. I knew you could do it. _  
  
_ {**Chocoteen**} Om6 i’n so excited!!! I messaged ucnle Vincent too!!! He’s gonna come over to have a celebratory dinner in a couple ights when he’s not so busy at the bar! :DDDD_

_ {**Chocoman**} Remind me to take you out next time I’m in town, too. There’s a little something something in your account for you to spoil yourself, too.  
_ _{**Chocoman**} I really am proud of you, kiddo._

_ {**Chocoteen**} Daaaaaaaddddd, you didn’t need to do thaaattt. _

_ {**Chocoman**} I wanted to. I don’t get to spoil you as often I as I used to.  
__{**Chocoman**} Now that you’ve become money conscious. :/  
__{_**Chocoman**} You know I can buy anything you need, right?

_ {**Chocoteen**} You’ve worked hard for that money tho!! Besides, I like my part time, though I guess I’m gonna have to qut that now to make training in the evenings. Ew. _

_ {**Chocoman**} All the more reason to pour money into your account. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Dad.  
__{**Chocoteen**} Dad no.  
__{_**Chocoteen**} Bad Dad!

_ {**Chocoman**} Yes Dad (・ω・)b _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Om6 it looks like it’s staring into my soul _

_ {**Chocoman**} ( ⓛ ω ⓛ ) _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Dad.  
_ _{**Chocoteen**} No._

_ {**Chocoman**} /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ _

_ {**Chocoteen**} I’m gonna stop responding now  
_ _{**Chocoteen**} I gotta get to Noct’s anyways, Iggy is making another celebratory dinner_

_ {**Chocoman**} Have fun, kiddo. Stay safe. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Will do!! _

_ {**Chocoteen**} WHY DID YOU PUT THAT MUCH INTO MY ACCOUNT?!  
__{**Chocoteen**} Who did you rob?!!?  
__{**Chocoteen**} Dad?!?!?  
__{_**Chocoteen**} DADDDD

_ {**Chocoman**} ╰༼.◕ヮ◕.༽つ¤=[]———— (✖╭╮✖)  
_ _{**Chocoman**} = $$$_

_ {**Chocoteen**} omf6  
__{**Chocoteen**} I’m going now, goodbye 5evar  
__{_**Chocoteen**} <3 u

_ {**Chocoman**} ヾ(＾-＾)ノ  
_ _{**Chocoman**} Love you too, Prom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and get new chapters out every two weeks or so! I've got a good outline written out with lots of character and world building, and so so many ideas for this fic. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and I'll see you in two weeks!


	3. Missing Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know this is a few days late, but I was struggling with this chapter, and I can't say it's my favorite, but I like it all the same. I've also been working on a new story that WILL be posted this Friday! (And I can only say that because I've got the chapter finished, haha...)
> 
> Anyways, thank you all so much for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! They're really appreciated and I love seeing you guys guess at what's coming next! <3
> 
> Hope you all enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: Does Prompto Argentum is Gay?

His dad wasn’t going to be home for his birthday.

Prompto sat there on his bed, stomach feeling empty and mind temporarily shut down as he looked at the phone in his hand, the words of the bold text there ringing over and over again in his mind.

_ {**Chocoman**} I’m really sorry, kiddo, but it doesn’t look like I’ll be back in time for your birthday. This latest job is more than I expected to be. I can’t explain how sorry I am. _

Shakily Prompto’s fingers typed a reply.

_ {**Chocoteen**} It’s okay! It was bound to happen sometime, you cant here for every birthday you know? I’m sure i’ll figure something out with noct and screw, so don’t worry about it! _

_ {**Chocoman**} We’ll do something as soon as I can get back into the city. That’s a promise. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} You got it! _

But when would his dad be back in the city? The man was hardly ever in Insomnia, Prompto practically only ever got to see him on his birthday every year._ Every year but this one _, his traitorous mind whispered, Prompto’s empty stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots as his chest swelled with loneliness, his gaze moving to the calendar that hung on his wall.

His seventeenth birthday was two days away. Two days. Would Noctis be able to hang out then, on such a short notice? School had started up again, and with it Noctis had to balance out meetings and other princely things with it that he’d been ignoring in the summer with the option of sending Ignis instead, and on top of that Prompto had to balance out his own schoolwork with his Crownsguard training, which wasn’t bad but it did take up a lot of free time, and then there was his training with Uncle Vincent which had been bumped up to three hours on the three free nights he had each week and one hour on the nights he had his Crownsguard training.

Well, he wouldn’t know unless he asked, right?

_ {**Chocoteen**} princey boo, u wouldn’t happen 2 b busy 2 days from now, would u? _

_{**KingOfFishing**} ew, why’d you have to remind me?_  
_ {**KingOfFishing**} i’ve got special appts that day_  
_ {**KingOfFishing**} why?_

_ {**Chocoteen**} oh nothing specal, jst had some plans fall through and i haven’t seen u in 5evar dude _

_ {**KingOfFishing**} you saw me at school today tho? _

_{**Chocoteen**} In a school setting!! The new dungeon came out on Kings Knight and we need to play!!_  
  
_ {**KingOfFishing**} Oh shit_  
_ {**KingOfFishing**} I totally forgot about that_  
_ {**KingOfFishing**} what about next Saturday?? I’ll make sure Specs clears my schedule, but that’s the earliest i think i can do it on short notice with cancellations_

_ {**Chocoteen**} Just whenever u get the chance 2, princey, don’t go making special plans for this ‘ld loser, u’ll make me blush!! /)//w//(\ _

_ {**KingOfFishing**} you’re so gay prom _

_ {**Chocoteen**} only 4 u ;D _

_ {**KingOfFishing**} is that why i caught you staring at specs’ ass the other day? _

_ {**Chocoteen**} u saw nothing  
_

_ {**KingOfFishing**} uh huh… anyway, i don’t make time for any old losers. 8am, Sat, sharp. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} Yessir! If you’re actually up this time! xD _

_ {**KingOfFishing**} shaddup. I got to go, got a meeting in 5. _

_ {**Chocoteen**} may the 6 save ur poor soul  
_ _{**Chocoteen**} later noct!_

_ {**KingOfFishing**} bye prom _

So, that put Noctis out of the running too, and Ignis, and Gladiolus. Prompto flopped back onto his sheets with the hollowness in his chest, the intense loneliness pressing down ever harder upon it as he rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, hands reaching out to grab at his comforter to wrap around himself. It gave him a little comfort, but the fact ever remained that this would be his first birthday without his dad, and certainly without any of his friends.

Prompto knew he should get up, finish the homework that was due, get something for dinner, take a shower and he could even play some games on the latest console that he had hooked up to the TV next to his bed - a gift he had gotten himself with the insane amount of money his dad had deposited into his account with his joining the Guard - or even edit some of his photos on the latest editing software available.

He did none of these things, instead curling even tighter and pulling the comforter over his head to block out the sunlight as he wallowed for a while, letting the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing pull him deeper. Hot and salty tears slipped down his cheeks as Prompto finally nodded off into an uneasy rest, waking up several times during his sleep, once to use the bathroom before crawling back into his little cavern of blanket, another to get a drink of water, and finally around midnight the youth gave up on sleeping peacefully and stared up at the ceiling.

It was nearly dawn before Prompto was finally tired enough to sleep, but with the dawn came his usual routine of getting up and getting ready for his morning jog. His movements were sluggish, actions drawn out a bit more than normal. It took him longer to get ready, longer still to actually go on his jog, but Prompto knew that if he didn’t, he wouldn’t, and then he’d lose routine and would stop altogether.

He made it through his morning workout with just enough time to finish the homework he’d left undone the day before, but sadly not enough time to eat before he had to make it to school. That was okay though, he wasn’t really hungry, and he’d snag Noctis’ vegetables for lunch so the prince wouldn’t get in trouble with Ignis for “not” eating them. Although he was pretty certain that Ignis knew that he was the one eating Noctis’ vegetables and not the prince, especially after some of _ his _favorite vegetables had begun to appear in Noctis’ lunchbox.

To Prompto’s disappointment, however, Noctis wasn’t at school that day. It was common, but it wasn’t exactly unusual for Noctis to miss a day; the prince did get sick on occasion, or more commonly his back and knee were giving him enough pain to stay at home. Unless he had missed today for a meeting instead? That happened on rare occasions. Knowing none of the teachers would tell him the reason Noctis wasn’t in (privacy reasons, of course, even though they all knew Prompto was Noctis’ best school buddy.) he sent the prince a quick text before class started.  
  
_ {**Chocoteen**} You okay buddy?_

His phone stayed silent throughout the school day, Prompto checking on it in the halls, ignoring the rumors flying around him. Prince Noctis missing a day was always a cause for rumors, and they’d die down as soon as he was seen again, for most of their classmates didn’t dare utter the silly rumors around the prince himself, and they stopped asking Prompto about him a long time ago when it was clear that the blonde wouldn’t give up any information on his best friend.

He honestly wasn’t too worried by the time lunch rolled around that Noctis still hadn’t answered him, if the prince was sleeping off a cold or flu or something, then it wasn’t likely he’d respond until he felt better. It was a bit disappointing though, that Prompto wasn’t able to spend even the day before his birthday with him, or Gladiolus or Ignis. He didn’t even have training with anyone this evening, his uncle busy running the bar he owned and his training off until Monday.

_ {**Chocoteen**} I hope you get to feeling better soon buddy!  
_ _ {**Chocoteen**} (=^ ◡ ^=) _

A trip to the grocery store for some fresh groceries, and an evening in an empty house was what greeted Prompto when he returned home. His dad hadn’t sent him a message at all that day, obviously out of cell range, and even his uncle hadn’t messaged him once. Prompto paused in the doorway for a long moment, wondering if maybe this would be the year he’d actually see his mom and stepdad for his birthday, but the little spark of hope was put out quickly. He hadn’t even seen them at all this _ year _alone, last he knew they were in Accordo anyways, they wouldn’t come back from someplace like that for him and he knew it.

The silence in the house echoed louder than ever that evening, Prompto making himself a meager dinner before tackling his homework to get it out of the way, but by the time he finally crawled into bed, there was resolve in his heart. Sure, none of his friends could hang out tomorrow, nor would his dad be there, but it was still his birthday. He’d go to the mall, pick out a couple of new outfits to show off to Noctis and company next time they hung out, he’d get a drink from his favorite juice shop before getting pizza and spending the evening playing his favorite video games or watching a movie. Six, he could even stop and get a cake from that awesome bakery with the cute counter girl, maybe he’d even get her number.

Maybe…. Or not.

Prompto woke up to the sound of his doorbell screaming at him, and rolling out of bed he had collected enough of his thoughts to pull on a pair of jeans before stumbling down the stairs to answer the door, a yawn stretching his mouth wide as a fist rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

“Morn...ing?”

Anything else he was going to say died easily on his lips at the sight of Noctis standing at his doorstep, prince’s hands shoved in his pockets and a grin on his face. “Go get dressed.”

“Wha-” Prompto’s mind was whirling as best it could half-asleep on the gunman. First off, what was Noctis doing on his doorstep at… a quick glance at his hall clock told him it was almost eight in the morning. Though before he could ask why Noctis was there, or why his best friend was actually awake, or even where Noctis had been the day before instead of school - Prompto was relieved to see that he was all right - the prince gave him a nudge with his foot against Prompto’s shin.

“Earth to Prompto, you there?”

“What’re you doing here?” Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. “I thought you had special appointments today?” He flushed when Noctis laughed.

“After last year, do you think I’d let your birthday slide this year? Especially after you asked if I was busy?”

Last year Prompto had forgotten all about telling the young prince when his birthday was, and by the time Noctis had asked when it was it had already passed. Noctis hadn’t been amused, but had been understanding and somewhat empathetic when Prompto apologized and explained that it was one of the few days he ever saw his dad in person.

Of course that didn’t mean Noctis hadn’t made up for it anyways, admittedly a few months belatedly, but hey, Prompto had enjoyed their afternoon at the arcade on Noctis’ dime rather than splitting like they often did, before retiring to video games and pizza at the prince’s apartment.

Prompto flushed darker as he realized that the ‘special appointments’ Noctis had been talking about was his birthday. Noctis snorted, causing his flush to deepen yet further before the prince reached out and gave his shoulder a light nudge. “Wake up,” the prince teased lightly, nearly jumping when the door shut on him suddenly with a call of- “I’ll be back!”

It didn’t take long for Prompto to appear back on the doorstep, keys in hand, wallet in pocket, and cheeks still flushed from his embarrassment and a little from his rush. Despite all that, Prompto grinned widely at Noctis’ amused chuckle. “Ready!”

He didn’t know what he was expecting, as they made their way to the car, but it certainly wasn’t finding Ignis and Gladiolus inside... okay, maybe Ignis, as he often drove Noctis to and fro with the very rare occasion when Gladio actually drove the prince because Ignis was busy with one thing or another. But, yeah, he hadn’t been expecting Gladio to be sitting in the front seat opposite his, a book in hand as the Shield relaxed with extra leg room.

The book was put down immediately as Prompto crawled in, Noctis taking his usual space beside Prompto. Gladio turned his head to flash Prompto a grin. “‘Bout time you woke up. Thought you were going to daydream the day away like Princess here does.”

“_Gladio_.” Came Ignis’ lightly chastising tone, even as Prompto laughed and Noctis grumbled goodheartedly. Prompto laughed again at hearing Ignis’ resigned sigh, before green eyes looked into the review mirror and connected with his, a smile playing at the other teenager’s lips. “Where to, Poppet?”

It took a moment, and a moment only, for Prompto to realize Ignis had been speaking to him, and he grinned at recalling the plans he had made for himself the day before; certainly they could be reconstructed to include his best pal and friends.

* * *

It was late evening by the time they rolled into Prompto’s driveway, the four of them laughing at something that happened earlier on in the day. It had been one of the best and most flustered days of his young life; sure, they hung out often but it wasn’t always his choice of where to go or what to do. Prompto had been so sure and yet uncertain about everything to the point he had nearly forgotten to eat lunch, and then it had been hard to swallow down.

The mall had been fun, he and Noct had picked up a few games from the game store before pursuing the large bookstore adjoined to it with Gladiolus. Noctis hadn’t even put up a fight! Instead the prince had made a beeline for the books on fishing, and Ignis had headed for a cookbook section where he could keep an eye on the prince and the two other boys grinning over history books.

It was a subject Prompto enjoyed dearly, having grown up on stories from his dad and uncle about times long lost. His dad was a bit of a historian, his uncle more so. It had been certainly a surprising subject to bond with Gladiolus over, but it was fun reciting old tales and comparing books on different stories and facts in history.

Their third stop was a clothing store, where Ignis was the first to disappear and then reappeared suddenly with an arms full of clothing that, surprising Prompto, was attuned to the birthday boy’s tastes. His favorite by far had to be the shirt with a wolf face on it, but he kept his mouth shut on that fact, instead internally fawning over the fact that Ignis knew his tastes so well.

Despite Prompto’s insistence, in each store they went into his friends bought him something. It was his birthday, and they missed last year’s, so they insisted and Prompto couldn’t find it in himself to protest so hard against it, despite how his stomach twisted into uncomfortable knots.

So, he insisted on lunch and paid for that before any of them could object. Not that he ate all right, anyways, and he could see Ignis’ concerned looks, and Noct’s foot occasionally tapped his with the prince giving him an ‘are you okay?’ raise of the brow. Prompto just smiled through it, even as Gladiolus frowned.

Things were easier after lunch, as they headed to the arcade where Prompto proceeded to shred them in any gun-related games, cheering Noctis on during Justice Monsters Four, being in awe at how well Ignis could outdance them in DDR, and even snickering at Gladiolus’ poor attempts at darts. It was a while before they decided to head back to Prompto’s for some movies and pizza.

Yet, as they stepped out of the car, Prompto fell silent at noticing one thing different than the rest.

His lights were on… why were his lights on?

“Are your parents home?” Prompto could hear Ignis inquire over the blood rushing in his ears as his heart beat erratically.

“I don’t know, I- I don’t think so?” Was it his dad? No, it couldn’t be, his dad would’ve gotten ahold of him if he was. One of Prompto’s hands went for his phone, only to pat his pocket down and realize that he didn’t have it on him.

Apparently the others saw the faint panic and worry on his face, for when he looked at them Ignis and Gladiolus’ faces had slipped from their friendly expressions to serious ones, a quick glance between them and nods before they stepped in front of Prompto and Noctis, Ignis’ hand held out for Prompto’s keys.

Prompto handed them over without a word.

The front door didn’t look tampered with when they approached it, but they knew that didn’t necessarily mean anything, and Ignis quietly tried to knob, finding it locked. Whomever was in there had locked the door. Nimble fingers quietly unlocked the door, and without as much as creak it swung open; Ignis and Gladiolus taking the lead as they stepped inside and down the narrow hallway until they reached the living room.

There was a man sitting on his couch, legs crossed and reading a book without nary a care in the world. Although the man looked up when they approached even though none of them had made a sound. The man’s gaze looked past Ignis and Gladiolus and- Prompto breathed a sigh of relief, the man’s lips quirking upwards in amusement as Prompto placed a hand over his heart, making his three friends nearly jump when he exclaimed, “You nearly gave me a heart attack, Uncle Vince!”

“My apologies,” his uncle’s gravelly voice answered as the book closed with a snap, Vincent standing as Ignis, Gladiolus and Noctis relaxed, his gaze sweeping over them, each in turn. Prompto could practically feel the others’ nerves, and he didn’t blame them; if he hadn’t grown up with his uncle’s calculating gaze and with how eerie the crimson irises were, he would’ve been nervous too. He nearly blushed when Vincent’s gaze lingered just a heartbeat longer on Ignis, a brow raising just a hair before Vincent’s gaze turned to him with a mix of humor and appraisal in his eyes.

Instead of standing there flustering like he would’ve any other time, Prompto gently pushed past his friends to hug his uncle, asking, “What’re you doing here? I thought you were busy with the bar this week.”

“Nebel called me when he could not get ahold of you. I closed the bar down to investigate, and found that your phone had been left at home. Assuming that you were with your friends, I messaged Nebel back stating what I had found, and then decided to wait until you returned. I did a little grocery shopping and chores meanwhile, and your present is sitting on your bed. Dinner is nearly ready, if you have not eaten?”

It was the most he had heard his uncle speak in over a month, and Prompto couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. “Nah, we were about to-” He paused, and flushed when he realized that he hadn’t introduced his friends, completely ignoring them for the moment when he saw his uncle. With flushed cheeks he turned to his friends, who still looked a bit wary, and made a waving motion towards his uncle. “Erm, this is my Uncle Vincent, Uncle Vincent, these are my friends.”

“Ignis Scientia.” Of course it was Ignis who stepped forward first, a polite smile on his lips as he held out his hand. After that it didn’t take long to introduce Gladiolus and Noctis, and as Prompto should’ve suspected his uncle didn’t even bat an eye at the royal name. Again, Prompto watched as Vincent’s gaze raked over Ignis before he met his eye and the birthday boy felt himself flush while his uncle’s lips quirked in faint amusement before the man excused himself to see about dinner.

“I am afraid there is no cake,” Vincent apologized to Ignis and the others as Prompto leaned against the counter, Ignis had offered to help Vincent and the man had no issues putting Ignis to work about getting the dishes and silverware, the both of them objecting when Prompto had offered to help too. Noctis had sat himself at the table nearby, with Gladio in the seat across from them and they were playing cards the prince had pulled out. ““I burn everything I attempt to bake; baking has always been Nebel’s speciality.”

“I assume Nebel is Prompto’s father?” Ignis asked, setting the plates aside to see what Prompto had in his cupboards that might suffice enough to make a cake. Both ignored the blonde’s faint grumble of, “_ I’m right here, could just ask me.” _

Vincent nodded, his chin-length dark hair falling into his eyes as he stirred the sauce that would go over the steak. “He is. He has always been a much better baker than I, although his attempts at cooking has always ended worse than my attempts at baking.”

“Dad can burn water,” Prompto added in with a snicker, to which Vincent snorted softly.

“Understatement. You should have seen the time that he-” and on Vincent regaled a time that Cloud had tried to cook dinner for their friends, and by the time he had finished his tale, dinner was set upon the table and Ignis had a simple chocolate cake cooking in the oven.

Gladiolus instantly dove into asking Vincent about training Prompto with guns and hand-to-hand, having been curious about it ever since Prompto had brought up the story about being mugged.

The Shield was furious about the fact that some teenagers had bullied the boy, Ignis agreeing with the sentiment; they both had once had qualms about Noctis befriending the blonde teenager, having seen Noctis get used in the past until the prince had shut practically everyone out, but after a while - and the fact the blonde didn’t stop popping up with Noctis everywhere - they reluctantly began to get to know Prompto, and near immediately they understood why Noctis, who had been shutting them out, was so attracted to the boy.

_Sunshine_, Gladiolus would call him, and it quickly became a nickname between them, once Prompto finally started to realize that he was, yes, part of their friend group. It was almost sickening to Ignis and Gladio (even Noct, on days where Prom had made far too many self-insecure jokes) that Prompto thought so little of himself.

It had made them all angry how casual Prompto had talked about being attacked, and that night when they had taken Prompto home, they had hung out at the blonde’s house for a while.

It was Ignis who spoke about the empty home first. _“Where are your parents, Prompto?”_ Ignis had inquired, a displeased frown settled on his lips as he gazed around the empty house.

_“Oh, Dad’s not around a lot, he’s busy running a one-man business. We constantly text each other though, he’s always been there for me even if he isn’t here, so don’t worry about him, Iggy. Audrey and David… they’re not around, like, ever. But, I’ve got Dad and Uncle Vincent. They’re good enough for me.”_

That had somewhat satisfied Ignis, although he was still concerned for the other, especially about the fact that Prompto was calling half his parents by their first names rather than a parental term.

Vincent seemed not quite happy, but not unhappy to answer any and all questions Gladiolus had in terms of what he had trained Prompto in, but after a while he shut it down to instead turn and ask how Prompto’s day went. Immediately Prompto perked up, the blonde beginning to tell him of all they had done that day, with the others adding in details Prompto nearly missed (not that that happened often) and dinner finished with laughter as Prompto told of how his dad had managed to literally melt an iron pot when trying to make mac'n'cheese, yet the bread they'd been baking turned out wonderful.

It would never make sense to Prompto how his dad managed to mess up cooking so pitifully while his baking all ended in beautiful creations.

Noctis and Gladiolus cleared the table, and Ignis removed the cake from the oven to cool before they all settled in the living room. Vincent was sitting on the couch, the book he had earlier in his hands, which proved not to be a book, but rather a photo album. Although Prompto had fiercely protested against showing them his baby pictures, Vincent had no qualms against such things.

There was a story with each photo, the first being the picture of his dad holding him in the hospital, and Vincent told them of how scared and cautious Nebel had been in holding his son for the first time, how worried he was he’d hurt the little boy; and Noctis whistled lowly at seeing the picture. “You guys look really alike.”

“Indeed. If you took to styling your hair like his, you’d nearly be identical,” Ignis commented.

Prompto puffed up proudly despite himself. “Dad’s hair isn’t styled, that’s natural. I got my straight hair from Audrey, if I didn’t get anything else.” Maybe her eye shape, and a few odds and ends, but he really did look like his father.

The next photo was of Vincent and Prompto, back in the days when Vincent kept his hair longer. “Little Prom looks like he’s got quite a grip on him.” Gladiolus snickered, to which Vincent hummed his agreement.

Third was Prompto’s first birthday, which had the blonde turning red while the others cooed at seeing messy Prompto, fists full of cake that Nebel had baked. And the next… oh. Prompto had forgotten that one.

It was of his mom and dad, together, mom sitting on the couch while Prompto attempted to walk to his dad, a large smile on the youthful man’s face. There was dread in Prompto’s stomach, as he knew which photo came next. It seemed innocent enough, a photo of Nebel sitting on a rather gorgeous motorcycle, with Prompto in front of him, the little blonde boy no older than four grinning widely at the camera. There was pain in his dad’s eyes though, Prompto thought, if he looked hard enough.

“That was the last day Dad stayed in Insomnia,” Prompto said quietly, jostling the others out of their own thoughts.

“Nebel stayed as long as he could before his feet took him wandering again. He runs a delivery business for a reason,” Vincent said matter-of-factly, closing the album with a snap. “He has never been able to stay in one spot, and I assure you that it is not the fault of anyone but his own. Now, is the cake finished?”

The rest of the night consisted of eating cake at random intervals - after his wish was made and candles blown out - continuing a tv series that they had started a while back, Noctis and Prompto giving a running sarcastic commentary with the others adding in their own on occasion, and pausing the series to play a couple rounds of card games. Even if Prompto’s uncle was years older than them, and that obviously showed with how he talked and acted, he looked nothing more than a handful of years older than Gladio, and it was easy to relax around the man.

In fact, it was nearing three in the morning before they knew it, the only reason Ignis honestly noticed was because of the silence from Prompto and Noctis, who’d been sitting on the floor with their backs against the couch as they watched the show, and with a glance down at the two he realized that they were sound asleep. Noctis’ head was leaning against Prompto’s shoulder, and the birthday boy’s rested on top of the prince’s. A quick glance at his watch told Ignis all he needed to know.

“All right, I suppose it is time that we stopped imposing ourselves upon Prompto’s abode. Gladiolus, help me with Noct?”

It took a little effort to separate the two, but in the end they managed it, Vincent gently and effortlessly lifting Prompto into his arms like he had dozens of times when Prompto had been little. The blonde shifted a little in his sleep, but didn’t wake up even as Vincent bid the others goodnight at the doorstep and-

“Thank you, for befriending Prompto. He always has claimed that he is all right, but he never had any friends as a child, and Nebel and I worried over him for a long time, until he came home speaking of you three.”

Ignis was stunned, Gladiolus frowning from a little ways away as he carefully tucked Noctis into the car. Certainly they had known that Prompto didn’t hang out with others often, but neither of them had considered the idea that they were Prompto’s only friends.

“It is our pleasure, Prompto is a kind and honest friend,” Ignis said after a moment, Gladiolus snorting from beside the car as the door shut quietly.

“He’s a right ray of sunshine.” It wasn’t sarcastic, but an honest opinion.

Vincent smiled faintly and nodded, once again bidding the others goodnight before taking Prompto up to his room. The ex-Turk could easily recall the last time he had carried a sleeping Prompto to bed, and it had been years ago. Had it really been less than a decade? Time passed differently for himself and Cloud, a blink of an eye and years passed without them so much as stirring; or so it had, years ago before they stepped back into the world and caring about others.

Prompto had certainly been a surprise for the both of them, and Vincent knew how uneasy it made Cloud but… but, they’d gotten such a sweet boy out of this, out of the arguments with Audrey and heartbreaking breakup, out of the issues at hand. Vincent knew it killed Cloud to stay away for so long, but something was stirring inside and on the Planet, and if either one of them was to investigate the Scourge, it was best left to the one who had dug into the origin of it eight millennium ago.

Settling Prompto into the bed, Vincent carefully tucked the boy inside of it, taking a moment to comb his hand through the youth’s hair, so like Cloud’s, and yet so different. They had been worried what the side-effects of the Mako in Cloud’s system would do to Prompto as he grew older, and Vincent stayed partly to monitor closely what changes the boy would and was going through, and now he was older who knew what could kick in.

Banishing those thoughts for at the moment, Vincent stood silently and made his way to the doorway. He needed to get a few things done before he could open Seventh Heaven the next day, and even though there were times he spent decades and even a century or two asleep, the dreams of ages past still called to him on occasion.

“Goodnight, Prompto,” the man wished his nephew - in soul if not by blood - before he stepped out of the room.

Tomorrow would be a new day, and with it new changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny how my endgame is Promnis, and yet Promptis reigns true here. Huh.
> 
> Anyhow, I'm going to attempt to have the next chapter up next Friday for realz this time! And again, I'll be posting a new XV story on Friday!
> 
> Hope you all are having a wonderful day!
> 
> Toodles~ <3


	4. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author has actually updated, and on a Friday?
> 
> A week late, of course. Sorry guys! I just got off a 17-day work streak (aka, I worked for 17 days straight omg I'm tired) and I didn't have much time to work on this chapter like I would have liked to until today. It's currently almost 3am but hey, I got it out sometime!
> 
> I was going to try and get the next chapter for my new story "Down The Line" out, but there is no chance of that, so I'm going to focus on getting that one written and out next week! Go check it out if you like XV fics with a bit of time travel!
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: How Gladio Got His Scar

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Prompto warned, chewing on the inside of his cheek nervously as he followed Noctis down the streets of Insomnia. It was a chilly evening, with winter beginning to set it. They were both dressed in nice looking slacks, and Prompto had opted for a basic white hoodie tied around his waist; which stood out against the red of his shirt but matched with his pale shoes.

Meanwhile Noctis had on a light thermal blue jacket over a plain black t-shirt, his tennis shoes as dark as his hair. “C’mon, Prom. You’re in the Crownsguard and I’m the prince, how much trouble could we get in if they catch us?”

And that’s exactly what was worrying Prompto the most. They were still underage, and yeah, sure, they had both had sips of champagne whenever there was a gala or something that basically required them to drink, but the taste made Prompto sick and gave Noctis a headache. What would regular beer or fruity-flavored alcohol do to them?

Prompto was terrified he was risking his job right now. Sure, Noctis meant  _ more  _ than that, but at the same time, the prince was kinda his job. It was called Crowns _ guard  _ for a reason. But, it was his friendship that clung stubbornly to this idea of sneaking Noctis out late at night to go to a bar.

“I feel like we’re being shadowed,” Prompto grumbled, the hair on the back of his neck crawling and he turned his head around. Nothing out of the ordinary, maybe a few late night stragglers in this part of the city, but that wasn’t anything unnatural. They were on a road less used at night, actually, Prompto had been here during the day several times. It was a hustling and busy market for the refugees, several stalls open in the streets and vendors calling out their merchandising. It was glorious and wonderous.

It was also the street where his uncle’s bar was located an-  ** _no_ ** . Prompto stopped dead in the street for a moment, eyeing Noctis critically before snorting to himself as the prince made a bee-line for the bar that Prompto knew like the back of his hand.

“What’s so funny?” Noctis frowned suspiciously at him, but Prompto waved him off to hurry and open the door to the bar before Noctis could change his mind about this place. If they were going to any bar in the city, Prompto was pleased it was this one.

It didn’t look like an ordinary bar when you stepped inside. Sure, there as a bar at the back that ran along almost the complete wall, and on the back wall there were bottles upon bottles of wine and vodka and anything imaginable alcohol-wise, but it was a quiet kind of bar. Nothing like the usual life-filled dance clubs you’d find and were able to slip into easily without a bouncer giving you a second glance.

Prompto knew the layout; there was a room through a door directly behind the bar, and that room was a mix of a kitchen and a living room. The bathrooms for the main part of the bar were located in the barroom, of course, but back in the other room there was another more homey bathroom. Next to the kitchen was a set of stairs that lead upwards, where it went into a short narrow hallway, with one more bathroom to the left immediately, and a bedroom on the right - his uncle’s - and another bedroom located on the left a little further down; that one was his dad’s. A third bedroom a little further down, again on the right, was a mix of his uncle’s office and Prompto’s spare room, for the nights he helped tend to the bar and his uncle didn’t want him going home so late, or for hanging out in after shooting practice.

Downstairs, the barroom was set up like a restaurant, with some tables with chairs, and a few booths against the wall that had windows looking outside. Not to mention, unlike regular bars, there was a bell that hung above the door, and rung when they stepped inside. The regulars inside ignored the ring while the bartender looked up from where he’d been cleaning a glass. Crimson eyes shone in amusement after surveying them for a moment, lips quirking as Noctis quietly made a noise of disgust and distress. Prompto smiled apologetically when the prince shot him a look of utter betrayal.

“You knew this was your uncle’s place!” the prince hissed in a hushed whisper as they made their way to the nearest unoccupied table.

Prompto shrugged, giving another amused snort.

“He won’t serve us alcohol if he knows we’re minors.”

“Nope, he won’t,” the blonde said, awfully cheerfully, much to Noctis’ obvious displeasure. “But, that doesn’t mean he won’t serve us at all. See?”

Vincent was already making his way over, two full glasses in hand. Prompto could see the amused glint in his eyes, the slight crinkles in the corners of them, and a faint curve upwards of his lips. With nary a word he set the full glasses down in front of him - to Noctis’ utter amazement - before walking back to the bar to serve another regular.

“Did he just..?”

“Nope.” Prompto hummed, picking up his drink and sipped it slowly, just to be sure. He paused for a moment after tasting it, before nodding and sipping the drink again. “Nah, these are virgin drinks. He uses sparkling water or soda or something like that to make them taste like the real thing, but we won’t get drunk off of these. He gives them to people who are too drunk to continue drinking but won’t stop without a fight, but he doesn’t charge them full price for them. The regulars already know his tricks, so they know when he goes to cut them off of drinking that he means it. They sure are tasty though.”

The teenager watched his friend with good humor as Noctis picked up the drink Vincent had sat in front of him and sniffed it before gulping some of it down. He snickered as Noctis grimaced at the first taste. “Try drinking it slower, Noct ‘ld buddy ‘ld pal. Some drinks are meant for slow tasting, not drowning yourself in it.”

“Why do you know so much about it?” Noctis groused, but took Prompto’s advice, savoring the next sip and finding it to be much more flavorful than the previous one.

“My uncle runs this place? I worked for him sometimes in the summer or the weekends after he opened this place.”

"Fair point."

Prompto grinned when he noticed Noctis slowly relaxing. The prince was still giving his drink dubious looks, but the quietness of the bar and relaxed atmosphere seemed to be helping soothe Noctis' ire. Score one for Prompto!

"Why did you decide here, anyways?" he asked curiously. His uncle's bar wasn't well known, by the usual Insomnian nightlife anyways. Vincent was a quiet kind of person, and it seemed like he liked his bar like that, too. It was off in the districts that the Insomnians distrusted after dark because of the refugees - a stupid opinion, Prompto thought - and Vincent himself was almost terrifying if you didn't know him well.

He could see the reviews on Moogle Maps now, if it was there at all.

"I overheard some of the glaives talking about it," Noctis admitted, twirling a straw he'd summoned between his fingers. He'd just put the straw into his drink when the bell over the door rang, and Prompto watched in confusion as Noctis' gaze flickered upwards and the prince froze, expression immediately hardening.

Turning around to face the door, trying to appear casual as he did it, Prompto saw exactly why Noctis was scowling. Gladiolus Amicitia was heading for their table, a furious expression on his own face and… was that hurt, buried deep in his eyes? Aw shoot, Prompto hadn't thought of texting him that they ended up at his uncle's bar and not some random one.

“Playtime’s over, Noct.” Was what Gladio said when he made the short few steps over to their table.

“How did you know we’re here?” Noctis glared at his Shield, no longer keeping up the pretense of cool and relaxed, instead his anger flaring quickly and burning.

Prompto flinched when Gladiolus nodded towards him. “Blondie here sent Igs and I a text letting us know you two were sneaking out to a bar. I followed you from not far from your apartment.”

He winced when Noctis suddenly rounded on him. “You told Gladio?!”

“I had to! You’re the prince, Noct, and I’m part of your guard. I didn’t know we were coming here, then they wouldn’t have had to worry, but I didn’t so I told them!”

That had seemed to only anger Noctis further, the prince practically spitting at his best friend. “Well I wish you hadn’t taken my joke of you joining my guard seriously!”

That was news to Prompto, who flinched back yet again, eyes wide with confusion. “J-Joke?”

“ _ Noctis _ !” Gladiolus growled, but Noctis wasn’t one to shy away from even Ignis’ anger.

“Yes! I was joking that day! You had said you wished we could hang out all the time so I had joked that you could become a part of my guard. I never thought you’d take me seriously! But then you did, and you were so excited I didn’t say anything! Gods, I just wanted a friend, not another  ** _babysitter_ ** !”

It was hard to breathe, Noctis’ words echoing in his mind and all that Prompto could see was the prince in front of him snarling something at Gladiolus, whose loud voice boomed something at Noctis. Prompto couldn’t hear them, hardly registered that they were fighting as the blood rushed in his ears. His mouth opened a few times, no sound coming out other than harsh breaths as he tried to pull his thoughts back into focus, but it was rough, did… did Noctis really mean what he said? The prince had a temper, right? He had hurt him by not telling him that he had told Gladiolus and Ignis that they had snuck out, so Noctis had lashed out in return, and yet… yet, yet Prompto had seen nothing but honestly in that injured gaze.

Tears were burning in his eyes, and yet what brought him back to reality was the sound of a bottle breaking against a table. Neither Gladiolus nor Noctis had seemed to notice the man who was standing at the booth a few spots away, too invested in their argument, but Prompto did. Everything that happened next seemed to happen in slow motion; the drunk charged at the group of three, screaming something unintelligible, and that’s when Gladiolus finally seemed to notice him- and Prompto could see his eyes widen as they both realized that Noctis was the target.

“Shit, Noct!” Gladiolus shoved the prince into the booth, whilst the man slashed at the Shield - others were beginning to react, the regulars jumping up while the man’s buddies were quickly surrounding the three, their out shouts joining in though they didn’t have weapons - homemade or no - on themselves, they fought to restrain Gladiolus.

Prompto was nearly hyperventilating - everything was happening too quickly, too fast for his own quick paced brain to react, what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t even recall his training! They were going to be overwhelmed, they were getting mobbed, they were gonna be killed, what was he going to tell his dad?

A gunshot rang out suddenly, and the men backed off while Prompto’s brain kicked into high gear; somehow the sound was settling his nerves and without thinking Prompto slammed his foot into the back of the assaliant’s knee, inwardly wincing at the shout the man gave as his legs caved in front of Gladiolus, but determinedly pressed the gun that had been summoned into his hand against the back of the man’s head. “I said stay down!” It didn’t come across as sternly as he hoped, his voice cracking and hands shaking, but the man stayed down anyways- apparently able to tell, even in his drunken state, that Prompto wasn’t messing around.

A shadow loomed over them, and an animalistic growl made Prompto jump, his head turning to see who it was- and crimson eyes glowed in the darkness behind him, his uncle’s dark hair framing the man’s face and made Prompto’s heart stop momentarily.

He’d never seen his uncle like this before. Six, he’d never seen the man’s temper at all.

Vincent was  _ furious _ , that was easily seen, and before any of them could even breathe his uncle was a blur, stooping down to the drunk’s level. His hand shot out, gripping the front of the man’s collar and lifting him into the air. The drunk thrashed in Vincent’s hold, knife clattering to the ground, useless at Vincent’s feet. Lips were pulled back to expose sharp canines, and for the first time in his life Prompto actually  _ feared  _ his uncle, flinching back when crimson hues met his before they returned their deadly gaze onto Noctis’ first assailant.

The others were rushing to the door, but the bell rang sharply and they stopped as a newcomer entered. He eyed them stonily as the door swung shut behind him, and stayed there. “Vincent.” The newcomer’s voice was low, but sharp, and Vincent’s furious gaze turned to him, another inhumane growl escaping his throat. “Stop it. Relax. Prompto’s safe.”

“_Dad_,” Prompto breathed, before realization took over and he swung his gun to face the others. “Get down! You’re all under the arrest of the Crownsguard for attacking the prince of Insomnia!” 

“Don’t bother trying to fight your way out either.” There was no humor in Cloud’s tone as he unslung the greatsword from his back, easily burying the tip of it into the floor beneath his feet. The sword was huge, and from what Prompto could recall in his memories of seeing it as a child, it could be broken into many different swords. For as small (just a few inches shorter than himself) as his dad was, he made up for in pure strength.

Without thinking much more on it, Prompto pulled his phone out of his back pocket and immediately dialed Ignis. He had just heard Ignis’ inquiring hello when he noticed that Gladiolus was bleeding heavily from his face, and Prompto heart dropped into his stomach.

“Prompt-?”

“You need to send medics and Crownsguard to my uncle’s bar immediately. Noctis was charged at and Gladio’s hurt-” Prompto quickly explained, glad for once that his mouth could run even when his brain wasn’t as he relayed as much information as he could. He could practically hear Ignis’ concern through the phone, even if the man’s tone didn’t break nor show any emotion as he replied he’d get everyone he could over there as quick as possible and for them to hang tight.

Vincent had dropped the man onto the ground by now, his own gun pulled from the holster on his hip where he kept it. The nozzle was aimed at the man who had attacked Noctis, and the other men had been shuffled to the other side of the bar. The rest of the regulars who hadn’t attacked Noctis were sitting on the other side of the room, eyeing everyone warily. They were good people, Prompto knew, they would stand up for Noctis if for his sake and his uncle’s, and no one else’s.

Prompto wouldn’t brag about it, no that wasn’t his thing at all, but he was well known in the area from helping his uncle for so long. He used to do odd jobs for the people in the market, running and item here for someone, getting another for someone else, things like that. Though the rest of Insomnia might look down on them for being outcasts, immigrants from the fall of Galahad, Prompto just saw them as people - people he had grown to care for and trust.

Cloud had moved away from the door, sword once against slung across his back and in just a few quick strides he was in front of Gladiolus. Prompto watched as his dad’s mouth pulled into a grimace at seeing the wound. Prompto, even though he was still standing close, couldn’t see it properly but if it was bleeding that bad… Gladiolus seemed okay otherwise, some buises and a bit roughed up, but the cut from the broken bottle seemed to be the worst of it for at the moment.

His gaze turned to Noctis, who was huddled against the wall, Gladiolus’ body shielding him practically from sight. The prince’s eyes were wide and his whole body was trembling, one hand had reached out at some point to grasp the back of Gladiolus’ jacket tightly. It broke Prompto’s heart to see his best friend so… was it shock? Scared stiff? Terror was obvious on the prince’s face, and concern.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Cloud sighed, breaking Prompto from his thoughts, and the man motioned for Gladiolus to stand properly - when had Gladio started leaning against the table - so that they could head to the back room. Gladio took a step before stumbling, and Noctis lunged to catch Gladio’s side while Cloud automatically ducked to loop one of Gladio’s arms around his shoulders. “Guess you’re worse off than I thought.” Cloud clucked his tongue. “Prompto, c’mon.”

Prompto looked warily at the group of men sitting on the floor, but Vincent nodded his head, lips curling away from sharp teeth as he glowered downwards again. Reluctantly he followed his father though the door, honestly at the moment somewhat more worried about the men’s safety than his uncle’s; though they deserved whatever they got.

He hovered in the doorway as his dad and Noctis helped Gladiolus to the couch in the living area, his dad vanishing for a moment into the bathroom before returning with a first aid kit Prompto knew well. “This is going to sting,” his dad warned, pouring peroxide onto a cloth from the kit. Prompto couldn’t help but wince as he watched his dad kneel in front of the big guy and start cleaning the wound. It cut straight across Gladiolus’ upper eyelid, and Prompto could see his dad frowning as he carefully attended to it. “It’s going to scar if you don’t get it healed up soon,” Cloud warned, pressing a fresh cloth to the wound. “Keep that there until the paramedics arrive.”

“Thanks,” came Gladiolus’ gruff answer, his hand raising to grip the cloth, pressing it tight against his face.

All they had to do now was wait, and it wasn’t a long one.

Ignis was one of the first on the scene, appearing in the doorway to the back of the bar his concern followed by Clarus Amicitia and Cor Leonis themselves. Prompto immediately jumped to salute, but the wave of a hand from Cor dismissed the idea and Prompto slumped again as Clarus called the paramedics in to look over his son.

If it wasn’t under such circumstances, Prompto would’ve been amused at seeing his dad getting scolded for his methods of cleaning Gladiolus’ wounds - peroxide did help with cleaning cuts, but it was so acidic it burned away healthy tissues too. Now there was no doubt that the cut running up Gladiolus’ face was going to scar, even if he had been healed near immediately after the injury had occurred.

Noctis was still curled up into a ball as the paramedics descended on him as well, once Gladiolus had been seen to and escorted out of the room. It was only prompting from Cor that got the prince to uncurl and cooperate, silent and completely shut off as the medics fussed over him even worse than they had Gladiolus, who had been injured. Clarus was taking statements meanwhile, from the regulars in the bar and Vincent, and finally reached Cloud and Prompto. 

Clarus separated Cloud from Prompto, taking the older Argentum upstairs and Prompto leaned against the wall, staring intently. There was too much noise to hear what they were saying at the moment, but Prompto knew if he could just concentrate… Closing his eyes, he blocked out all other noises, taking time to focus on the bits of conversation that he could hear upstairs. It took a minute, but he was able to focus hard enough to hear what they were saying.

“-Vincent doesn’t serve unaged kids, he would’ve gave them virgin drinks. Neither Prompto nor that prince of yours will have any alcohol in their systems,” Prompto heard Cloud vouching for his brother.

“Your brother, Prompto-”

“Son.” Came the immediate correct, causing Prompto’s lips to twitch just faintly. Everyone assumed they were brothers, how similar and close to age they looked. Truthfully, his dad had had him young, at just barely twenty-one, but hadn’t seemed to age since then. Good genetics, his uncle Vincent often said - another who looked barely older than twenty-seven, but was his dad’s elder by a good six years.

“Excuse me?”

“Prompto is my son. I am Nebel Argentum, I’m the one who allowed Prompto to join the Crownsguard. You’ll have that on your records. Vincent, the owner of this bar, is my brother.”

“Your son then,” Clarus corrected in a short tone. “Did a very dangerous thing tonight, sneaking out to go to bars with the prince. He could face some serious charges for this, along with being dishonorably discharged from the Crownsguard.”

Prompto felt his blood run cold, the color draining from his face as he twiddled his thumbs. He could feel Ignis’ gaze on him, but the other didn’t say anything, so he stayed silent too.

“He alerted his friends to their plans, didn’t he?” Prompto heard his dad ask, and could almost see the raised brow and blank look. “He gave them warning, and stayed with that prince of yours instead of letting him go off alone. Pretty smart thing to do, if you ask me.”

“Your sarcasm is not appreciated.”

“Just calling the truth as I see it.”

“And what did you see, when you approached the bar?”

“Saw an argument going on, and then some drunk going for the prince, your son stepped in front of him, and then the drunk’s friends joined in before Prompto took out the first guy - and that’s where I stepped inside, blocked their path out, and Prompto arrested them in the name of the Crown, and I took your son to the back to see about his cut while Prompto called the other blonde teen.”

“How far away were you if you were not able to step in so quickly?”

“Down the street some ways.”

“You could see that far?”

Prompto could almost here the sharp grin his dad would undoubtedly be giving. “Vincent’s not the only sharpshooter in the family. We grew up in the wild mountains, hafta learn to shoot a wyvern in the eye if you wanna escape the bastards and mosey on out of their territory alive.”

“I do not appreciate the language.”

“I don’t appreciate you interrogating me like my son is a criminal.”

“It will be seen if he is or not. We are through here.”

It was Prompto’s turn when the Shield arrived downstairs, escorting Prompto up to his uncle’s office and asking what Prompto assumed was the same questions he had asked his dad. Yes, he had snuck out with the prince, but he had told Gladio and Ignis about the plans because he didn’t want Noctis getting hurt. No, Vincent hadn’t given them alcohol - he would’ve known, having worked in the bar before as a chef for Vincent, and all the regulars would vouch Vincent made compelling fake alcoholic drinks. Prompto felt like he kept repeating himself over and over again about the events of the night until Clarus seemed appeased and told him they were finished, leading the youth downstairs.

The backroom was clear, and they headed into the barroom. Vincent and his dad were there, standing near the bar with almost identical blank looks. Cor was waiting outside with Noctis, Ignis hovering nearby, and after a moment of hesitance - he was doing that a lot tonight, hesitating - he followed the Shield outside.

Clarus was barking orders for the other Guard to clear out - that they were done here - before excusing himself to Cor and Ignis, and stepping away towards one of the fanicer cars parked just outside. Cor escorted the silent Noctis into the car, waiting until the prince was inside in the backseat before climbing into the drivers side. He hadn’t said a word to any of them besides the prince during the entire exchange, but Prompto wasn’t surprised; Cor seemed the type to take action rather than talk, a lot like his dad actually.

Prompto watched silently as Ignis scrubbed his hand over his face, a mixed look of exhaustion and irritation flashing across it as his gaze followed the car that currently housed Noctis in it. He flinched back when Ignis’ gaze turned to him once the car vanished from sight, but the previous expression was gone, smoothed out until only a hint of exhaustion was left, all irritation placed aside for at the moment.

“I’ll take you home, Prompto.”

“Um.” Prompto glanced inside and at his dad, who gave an understanding and reassuring nod - they would catch up later. Tonight… wasn’t the night. “Thanks, Ignis.”

The ride back to Prompto’s suburb was silent, and out of the corner of his eyes the youth could see how white-knuckled Ignis’ grip was on the steering wheel. He could see the firm set of Ignis' jaw, and lips pressed into a thin line. They pulled into Prompto’s driveway and sat there a long minute before Prompto finally spoke.

“It’s all my fault, isn’t it?”

Ignis expression turned to surprise, but Prompto dropped his gaze before their eyes could meet. “What do you mean?”

“I couldn’t stop Noctis from going out, I could’ve at least tried or found a way to keep him at home, but I went along with him, willingly! And now Gladio’s hurt and Noct’s in big trouble and I didn’t stop any of it from happening.”

“Prompto, poppet, don’t blame yourself. None of this was your fault, it isn’t even fully Noctis’. Neither of you could have known that the man who attacked Gladiolus would be there tonight, nor that he even had a grudge against the Crown. You may be Noctis’ best friend, but I grew up with our prince. I know exactly how stubborn Noctis can be, and even if you had not gone tonight he would have regardless. You chose the right choice by going with him, if at the very least to look out for your friend and not just your prince. It was sheer dumb luck that you two ended up in your uncle’s bar, and I am thankful your father was there to keep things from escalating further with your uncle’s rage… although, I must say, I have already heard you were a sight to behold yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Not that he felt much better about it, but Ignis’ reassurance was already warming his heart - and cheeks - and lifting it up. A faint smile curved Prompto’s lips as he opened the car door, pausing long enough to turn back to the other blonde. “Thanks Ignis, for the words and the drive home.”

There was something soft in Ignis’ gaze as he nodded. “Of course, poppet. Sleep well.”

“Night Iggy.”

* * *

They were alone in the bar at long last, a tired sigh falling from Cloud’s lips as he plopped into the booth his son and the prince had occupied not more than a couple hours ago. “Hope they go easy on Prompto… he did a good job, making sure that prince of his stayed out of trouble.”

“Noctis takes a lot after Yuffie in attracting trouble, has a bit of her playful side, too. I have not seen that in their line in a long time… perhaps since the Rouge Queen herself.”

“Regis was a bit playful in his youth.”

“More along the lines of Reno’s version of playful rather than Yuffie’s.”

“...I forgot their lines mixed.”

“Do not remind me.”

“It’s nice seeing Tifa’s grandson has her stubbornness.”

“Rude’s physique still runs pretty well into the family.”

“I wonder how Marlene’s granddaughter is doing.”

“Running around as the second-in-command to Cor the Immortal - the man with Clarus today - last I have heard.”

“Guy better watch out, Tifa’s stubbornness runs there, too. She’ll be running the place after him.”

“She currently runs the place. He is often out on missions for the Crown.”

“How do you know these things?”

“I run a bar, Cloud. We both know how people can talk, especially when they are drunk.”

“Touche.”

“... What has made you decide to stay this time, Cloud?”

“We both know I’m tired of being away, Vince, especially from Prompto… it’s difficult, watching him growing up without being here. Sure, I’m there for him, only a phone call away, but being here in person, that’s different. He’s almost eighteen, and we both know she can’t fight against it now he’s in the Crownsguard.”

“He has not told her yet. She is going to be highly upset when she finds out you signed it without talking to her about it.”

“Hey, I tried to give her a phone call. She’s the one who didn’t pick it up.”

“What have you found you about the Stigma?”

“Scourge, Vincent. It’s what they’ve called it for years. We both know it’s mutated, why-”

“Does not change the origin of the mutation. Jenova started it, you had contracted it as well. I would have, if not for Chaos.”

“... can’t argue against that… I found nothing on the source of the current strain of Stigma, but it’s mutated again, and there’s something weird going on with those MTs since last time I checked them out, but that would require finding a way into Accordo and across the border into Niflheim… I’m not ready for that, not after last time.”

“Afraid you will find another  _ ‘Prompto’ _ ?”

“I thought I was  _ infertile _ all these years, Vince… how many relationships have we had?”

“Far fewer than some would imagine.”

“Be serious, Vincent.”

“I am, Cloud. For being over eight thousand years old, we have had far and few relationships, even less with intimate relations.”

A sigh escaped Cloud. “I hate it when you’re right.”

“I am older than you.”

“Uh huh…” A snort escaped the blonde man. “Tell me, what’s been going on here in Insomnia since I’ve been gone? Anything weird show up?”

“Not since Ifrit was daemonified.”

“Vincent.”

“Prompto’s quick healing is accelerating its speed by about a few minutes, although I have my doubts he has taken notice yet.”

“Of course you’d notice that… anything else? With Prom?”

“He has a crush on the prince’s royal advisor, the tall one with the glasses.”

“Of course he does, it’s so obvious…” A soft smile curved Cloud’s lips for a moment before he winced. “Yikes, that argument with the prince is bound to strain that relationship, isn’t the guy like, childhood friends with Noctis?”

“Indeed.”

“Wonder who he is related to... there was something about him that was familiar, I couldn’t place it.”

“No one that I can tell of. Ignis Scientia is the only one of them that has no connections to us or our friend’s bloodlines.”

“Odd.”

“How so?”

“Our family… tends to befriend each other a lot, even without noticing it. Like the Goddess is doing it on purpose, or they’re destined to be friends until the lines end, or something.”

“... touche.”

“Can we…” A yawn. “Can we finish catching up in the morning? I’m tired, Vince…”

“When was the last time you have slept?”

“Uh...”

A smile and- “Go sleep, Cloud.”

“Can do… night, Vincent.”

“Sleep well, Cloud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, again, if you like XV fics with Noctis as a main character trapped back in time, go check out my other story "Down The Line!"
> 
> Also, it's not complete yet, but I've got a Tumblr account under the same name as this account, so if you'd like go and follow me there and listen to me scream about my fics and ideas and stuff!
> 
> Love ya'll and see you in a couple weeks!


	5. Discussions, Dates, and Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So sorry for being gone for so long, a lot of things have happened in the past seven months- shortly after I posted my last chapter, my laptop decided to finally off itself and I lost 12+ years of work on it. It was honestly soul-crushing, and not long after that I suffered a few personal losses. It's been a struggle to get back to this, but with the Remake out and everyone's encouragement, I'm back!
> 
> I thank you all for your comments and kudos, those have helped me focus on sitting down and getting this re-written - I had everything planned before it all died, and most of the chapters written. While my outline isn't complete yet, I've got enough to get by for a while.
> 
> Again, thank you all so much. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Alternate Chapter Title: Hello Darkness My Old Friend.

It had been almost a whole month now, Prompto realized one afternoon while cleaning his kitchen in preparation of his uncle's cooking and dad's baking for that evening. One month since he and Noctis had snuck out to the bar, since Gladiolus had been attacked, and since he and Noctis had spoken to each other in any sort of way. Oftentimes cleaning left him with his scrambling thoughts clearing as it kept his hands busy and his mind would wander into spots, somehow he hadn’t thought of how much time exactly had passed until now- which was honestly fair, the last month had been really busy.

The investigation had been cleared rather quickly; apparently the reasoning behind the man and his friends’ drunken attack on the prince was the fact that they had been slighted by King Mors years ago when the previous King had dropped the Wall. All of them had lost families and homes when the Wall had dropped, and while Prompto could sympathize with them, he knew he couldn't fully understand their hurt; and their motives were certainly not excusable for attacking Noctis. Noctis hadn't been the one to drop the Wall, he hadn't even been born until after his grandfather Mors had died.

The men had admitted that they hadn't known who Noctis was until Gladiolus had called him out on sneaking out. Noctis wasn't often in the spotlight, and his photos couldn't be found anywhere online if one looked - Prompto and Noctis had looked before - only articles mentioning him, or the rare interview. Prompto had been particularly proud of his exclusive one for their school paper; it had taken him ages to fill out all that paperwork to the point it appeased Ignis.

Prompto was almost certain that Gladio felt bad for potentially scarring the prince… although, he wasn't completely certain, as he hadn't seen or spoken to any of them since that night. Even though he had been cleared, his standing in the Crownsguard was on shaky grounds; yes, he had reported and followed Noctis, but his report should have been to Cor or Monica, not Ignis and Gladiolus, and they should've told their superiors at the very least. Clarus Amicitia at least wasn't wanting to dishonorably discharge him immediately, so he had that going for him.

He also had no doubt that Noctis was grounded at the moment, and it was by some miracle that his dad hadn’t even tried to ground him, although, to be fair, his dad and uncle were somewhat proud of him for handling everything so well. Prompto honestly didn’t think he had, he could’ve done something else, could’ve figured out a way to stop this whole thing from happening but he hadn’t, and that guilt nagged at him constantly.

“It’s in the past now,” His dad had told him, “You can’t change the past, no matter how much you want to.”

There had been something in his dad’s eyes, a look Prompto saw on occasion. Often when he saw that look, he wondered what it was exactly that his dad wanted to change, or his uncle as Vincent had it on the very, very rare occasion. Yet, he never dared to ask, assuming it had something to do with their unspoken childhood.

They never talked about their childhood, his dad and uncle, not really, other than that they had lived in a snowy climate with wolves and  _ dragons _ . His dad had grumbled something about ‘zombie wolves’ when Vincent had mentioned the wolves one rare visit in his childhood, but wouldn’t explain further on the matter no matter how much Prompto had tried to prompt him to do so as a kid. It likely had something to do with the large scar on his dad’s upper body he’d caught sight of on occasion, and now Prompto never dared to utter the words “ _ Nibelwolf _ .”

Prompto was drawn from his thoughts of wondering if he’d ever see his friends again, or what exactly a Nibelwolf was like, by a couple of knocks at the door. Looking up from the now-spotless counter, he frowned thoughtfully as he set the cleaning rag aside. Neither his dad nor his uncle bothered knocking much since Prompto had keys made for them, rather they just showed up suddenly in his house; it was funny when he wasn’t scared by someone suddenly standing by him.

Figuring that they’d accidentally forgotten their keys Prompto let out a “ _ Coming _ .” Like himself, his dad and uncle could hear quiet voices or sounds other people usually didn't hear; maybe it was a hereditary thing? It had taken Prompto an embarrassing long time to realize that others couldn't hear as well as he did, it was in highschool in fact when he found out when commenting on something another classmate had said from across the room, surprising most of the class. Luckily, he had been able to play it off as hearing it from the vents, as his desk sat right next to one, but a couple of text exchanges with his dad at lunchtime that day and a talk with his uncle that evening had given him the information that it wasn’t normal to be able to concentrate on another class and listen to their lecture instead of his own.

That did help a bit with his grades though, not that Prompto would ever admit it. It wasn’t his fault his math skills sucked, it just wasn’t an interesting class, and when would he ever need something like matrixes? History was his specialty, though he would blame that on his dad and uncle, they were weirdly full of history facts and old stories.

Lips curved downwards into a frown as a second set of knocks came as he was putting his towel down, and with a little bit of embarrassment he realized that it wasn’t his dad or uncle at the door, so the visitor hadn’t heard him the first time. “Coming!” Prompto called again, quickly wiping his damp hands on his pants as he scuttled out of the kitchen and into the hallway. 

“Hello?” he began as he opened the door, a bright smile on his face that slipped near immediately and was swiftly replaced with a look of surprise at seeing Ignis Scientia on the opposite side of his front door. The other teenager’s hand was raised as if to knock again and those sharp emerald eyes of his were wide in surprise as if he hadn’t been expecting Prompto to open the door at that exact moment. 

“Ah-” Prompto caught the sound of Ignis’ throat clearing, probably in embarrassment, and the retainer’s hand lowered. “Prompto, I was beginning to assume you were not at home.”

“Sorry,” Prompto apologized, rubbing at the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks turning red. “I was cleaning and kinda got lost in thought.” Ignis nodded, in what Prompto assumed was understanding, and the youth’s gaze dropped for a moment, and he caught sight of the large envelope in Ignis’ other hand. His heart seized for a moment, stomach dropping low. Were they discharging him after all? The tan envelope looked awful important, and awfully thick - discharge papers were probably full of important documents and a lot of ways to word that Prompto needed to keep quiet about Crown secrets and training techniques and all sorts of that kind of important stuff-

Ignis’ brow furrowed at him before following Prompto’s gaze. “Ah. Yes. We need to speak, privately, may I come in, Prompto?” 

That was never good to hear, and with a heavy heart Prompto let Ignis into the house, the sound of the door clicking shut rung in his ears, his heart thudding so loudly in his chest as he led the man into his living room that he would swear Ignis was able to hear it.

“Want something to drink?” he asked, attempting to play good host as Ignis settled himself into one of the armchairs.

“No need, I shouldn't be here for long. Please, Prompto, sit.” 

It took a bit of concentration for Prompto to keep himself from trembling as he sat on the couch opposite of Ignis, but his hands were shaking a bit nonetheless. If Ignis noticed his fear, he said nothing, instead setting the envelope on the table between them. Producing a rather fancy looking pen from his front shirt pocket, he set it on top of the packet “I was asked to bring this to you today, all I need is your signature and initials on page one, eight, nineteen, twenty-four, and thirty-three. I have copies of those pages for you to read over, and you shall have time to read over the packet before everything is finalized.”

“I’m being discharged, aren’t I?” Later on, Prompto would be proud of himself for keeping his hysterics out of his tone, something weirdly even to it as he had felt this was coming - how monotone it was, it was quite odd to hear even his own ears. It made sense, he had messed up pretty badly, a member of the hierarchy, just a tad below the King himself, had gotten hurt because of him; him, Prompto, some lowly commoner with a mother and stepfather who saw him as the useless lump of flesh he was.

** _“Not us”_ ** , the voice of rationality that sounded like his father disagreed in his head. He’d argue with it later, Ignis was speaking again and- and he was smiling?

“Quite the contrary, actually, poppet. His Majesty, Lord Amicitia, and Sir Leonis have decided that your actions during such a stressful situation were worthy of honorarily passing many of your tests, and thus it is their decision to induct you into the Crownsguard and furthermore into Prince Noctis’ personal guard. You won’t be expected to do most of your duties while still in highschool, however once you and His Highness graduate you’ll be officially taking up those duties.”

Prompto felt like his brain had screeched to a halt, his heart no longer thumping loudly in his ears - if anything, it felt like it wasn’t thumping at all. Sure, he had known they weren’t immediately after his job anymore, but part of him had still expected to lose it, not be promoted? Was he being promoted, technically? He could feel his jaw agape as he stared at Ignis, completely froze up, uncertain what to say or do. “ _ Um _ .”

“Surely, you weren’t believing you truly were going to be discharged, were you, poppet?” There was disbelief in Ignis’ voice, and Prompto’s jaw snapped shut audibly and his cheeks felt warm as he refused to meet Ignis in the eye, reaching out to snatch up the packet to give himself something to look his eyes off of the man in front of him. He ignored the sigh that came from Ignis as the man began to speak, “Certainly, at the beginning Lord Amicitia was after your job, but that was admittedly clouded by personal judgement in the moment as his son was hurt, in fact Gladiolus stood up to his father and from my understanding there was a week long fight between the two.”

Now Prompto felt worse, pulling the papers out and flipping through them as his heart sank into his stomach again. “I didn’t mean to cause Gladio trouble. I didn’t know, that’s… no one’s talked to me the entire time.”

“We weren’t allowed to,” Ignis admitted, his tone softer and Prompto looked up from the pile of papers in his hands to see the other teenager looking annoyed. Well, maybe not to the rest of the world, but Prompto could see the faint burrow of his brows, the way his lips twitched downwards just faintly in displeasure, how his hands were tightening within their own grasp just a tad; maybe Prompto observed Ignis a lot, he couldn’t help it. Ignis was drop-dead gorgeous, a kind soul hidden behind a disapproving aura, someone who looked out for his friends in small ways and fought awfully hard on their behalf. Ignis was actually the one who had taken longest to warm up to Prompto, and the blonde could understand that; he was Noctis’ childhood friend, and even if their relationship had been strained at the beginning of Prompto and Noctis’ friendship, Prompto had tried his hardest to get Noctis to lighten up on Ignis and help out around his apartment a bit more.

Somehow, it had actually worked, and Prompto had done it clever enough to make it look like he wasn’t attempting to actually help Ignis out, rather out of concern for Noctis - and truly it was, too, sorry bud, but fifteen year-olds should know how to clean a bathroom  _ thank you _ \- and maybe that was what had Ignis warming up to him, his concern for Noctis.

“We were told that until the investigation and internal affairs were finished with their own that we were not allowed to contact you.” Internal affairs? Apparently the confusion he felt was obvious for Ignis to answer. “With your uncle’s bar and father’s business both being registered and ran out of the Refugee Market, they thought that you were a mole planted in the Crownsguard, and that you purposely led Noctis there to be assassinated. His Majesty thought it was ridiculous, but the Council pushed for it. They cleared you, of course, but the Council isn’t too pleased.”

Prompto wanted to swear, but he didn’t, instead he asked, “How’s Noct doing? He seemed pretty shaken up.” The words made his tongue feel like lead; while Noctis was still his best friend, what the prince had said to him… it weighed heavily on his mind sometimes. Part of Prompto wanted to blame the prince being angry on what he said, but- but what if there was some truth to it? “And Gladio?”

“Gladiolus has already made a full recovery, he’s been training with Sir Leonis since the incident. It seems to have instilled a need to train harder within Gladiolus, as for Noctis.” Ignis’ lips twisted into something displeased, and it made Prompto’s heart thump uncomfortably. “His Highness is currently under the Kingsglaive’s protection until further notice, as well as staying within the Citadel. Even I do not have clearance high enough to see about his Highness until the Glaive have decided to send him back to the Guard. Another of the Council’s choices, you see. They blame the Guard for the attempt on his Highness’ life.” And by extension, Prompto, Gladiolus, and Ignis.

Those emerald hues met with Prompto’s glassy blue, and the younger looked down again at the sight of - pity? Sadness? - in the other’s. “I heard about what Noctis said to you.” Oh, Prompto’s stomach was twisting again. “I must admit, that has always been a… a sensitive subject between the three of us. Gladiolus and I were raised to be Noctis’ guards, and while we have befriended him as the years have gone by, as you well know it still strains things between us at the best of times as we’re to be his guard before friendship. You were the first friend that wasn't chosen for him, and you chose to essentially be his ‘babysitter’.” Ignis was frowning when Prompto glanced up again, though he wasn’t certain if it was the choice of words, or the truth behind them. “I would not blame you if you do not forgive him, Prompto, nor will I ask you to.”

He was a bit surprised, part of Prompto had expected for Ignis to ask for his forgiveness on Noctis’ behalf - and part of Prompto really didn’t want to, those words has stung, Noctis had essentially torn his heart out of his chest and stomped on it. Truthfully, Noctis was Prompto’s first friend, too, sure he made ‘friends’ every other day, but Noctis was the first person Prompto had opened up to so willingly that wasn’t his dad or uncle, and the prince had opened up to him - only to scream at him and made him cry so hard those first few days after the incident that Prompto was certain if Noctis hadn’t been a prince he would’ve met the pointy end of Cloud’s sword, or Vincent’s gun if the man wasn’t constantly calming him down from panic attacks.

“We’ll see what happens,” Prompto answered eventually, and Ignis nodded, seemingly accepting of this. Honestly, Prompto didn’t know how he would react if the prince did apologize for what he said, some part of him already had forgiven him, and another part… well, those types of thoughts were buried deep into his mind for a reason. Sucking in a deep breath, he asked, “Which pages again?”

It didn’t take long to sign everything, Ignis helping him through understanding the documents. It was basically the same thing what the other had said; he’d take up his duties officially after he graduated from high school, but at the same time he was officially graduating from the courses a few years early. Ignis had admitted that Prompto likely wouldn’t have graduated from the guard until he was in his early twenties, much like Ignis and Gladiolus had - and that would’ve been early, his original expected graduation date had been his mid-twenties. Even though Prompto hadn’t been training in other areas of combat as the Shield and Sword had been since childhood, he had caught up rather easily once he had started. It had certainly caught the attention of the Glaives, which had put them and the Council on high alert.

“Do they not get people who catch up quickly often?” Prompto asked curiously as he finished off the last signature, rubbing out his poor aching palm as Ignis gathered the needed documents and stacked them neatly with a few taps against the table.

Ignis shook his head. “Not very often, and usually those are Galahd refugees who’ve gone to the Kingsglaive. They’ve been training their entire lives as well, even before the Wall fell, Galahd hadn’t been a forgiving place.”

So Prompto had heard, in stories the group of Glaives told when drunk at his uncle’s place; he had never bothered to ask too deeply into it, it seemed like bad memories for them. His uncle never commented on it either, but often waived a few of the drinks on those nights, placing them on the usual house-tab reserved for the regulars who treated them kindly, even though Vincent looked like an Insomnia native and Prompto, well, Nibelheim had apparently been taken over by Niflheim a long time ago; blonde hair wasn’t really a thing in Insomnia, people usually brunettes or black hair like Vincent’s.

Ignis himself, Prompto had found out not long after actually befriending the other, had been born in Tenebrae. “You’ll be reporting in for training Monday afternoon, your usual time,” Ignis said as he stood, and Prompto jumped up as well, gaze flickering to the calendar on his wall. It was Friday, so that gave him a few days to prepare. It was going to be awkward walking into the training halls again after so long. “ Really must get going, will you show me the door?”

Weird thing to ask, he thought, but Prompto nodded and led Ignis to his front door anyways. They paused in the threshold and Ignis turned to look at him, something soft in his features that caught Prompto a little off guard. “I truly have missed seeing you, poppet.”

“I-” How did he respond to something like that? “I’ve missed you, too, Iggs.”

“It may have only been a month, but we do have quite a bit of catching up to do. Perhaps you’ll entertain the idea of dinner with me, tomorrow night, poppet?”

“Like-” Prompto swallowed hard, hardly daring to ask, “Like a date?”

Ignis blinked once, and then smiled - and oh, if that didn’t make Prompto’s heart flutter. “Yes, Prompto. Very much like a date.”

“I’d like that, like a lot.”

“Tomorrow then, if that isn’t too soon?”

“Nope!” Prompto blurted out before he could even think if he had any plans for the next day, even if he did it was likely with his dad and uncle and he wouldn’t feel too bad ditching them. Not for Ignis, anyways. “Tomorrow’s fine.”

A smile that nearly stopped his heart as Ignis nodded. “I shall see you at five, then. Goodnight, poppet.”

“Night,” Prompto said breathlessly, watching from the doorway as Ignis had got into his car. The blonde gave a little wave as the man pulled out, his heart thumping loudly as Ignis waved back before heading down the road. His stomach was a flutter of nerves and excitement as he shut the door, a delighted “Whoop!” leaving Prompto as he thrusted his fists into the air, a grin stretching his mouth wide. He still couldn’t believe it, Ignis, asking him on a date? But, it was real, he decided as he gave his arm a rather hard pinch, wincing at the pain - which never broke his smile as he headed back into the kitchen, cleaning it with a new, delighted fever.

It wasn’t long after - perhaps a half of an hour - before his dad and uncle showed up, and there was a skip still in his step as he bounced around the kitchen, making sure his dad didn’t burn the water (again) for the pasta, sampling his uncle’s sauce, and hummed a jaunty tune as he set the table. A quick blessing to the Goddess and he was digging into dinner, hardly taking the time to savor the flavors on his tongue as he listened to his dad and uncle talk quietly about the bar and news around town.

“You’re awful perky tonight,” Cloud commented, and Prompto could already feel the inquisitorial look his dad was undoubtedly staring into his face; which, when Prompto looked up from his plate, was confirmed. Even his uncle was giving him a raised brow, and the youth couldn’t help but grin.

“I-” Prompto’s grin widened even as he felt his cheeks heat up with a mix of embarrassment and excitement. “-am officially in the Crownsguard, and I have a date tomorrow night.”

There was a look of something -  _ understanding? amusement? _ \- shared between his dad and uncle before Cloud nodded. “You finally asked Ignis out? It’s about time.”

“ _ Ah _ .” His cheeks flushed a little darker. Prompto knew he was crushing on Ignis bad, but was it really that obvious? Then again, his dad was related to his uncle, who was the most observant person Prompto knew, so he supposed it was fair that his sometimes-oblivious father could pick up on who exactly it was he was going on a date with. “No, he asked me.”

A sigh fell from Cloud’s lips, puzzling Prompto until his dad pulled out his wallet and tossed a few bills to the smug Vincent. Immediately he shot the two a wounded look, gaze moving between them quickly as if to give them both the exact same amount of hurt. “You were  _ betting  _ on who would ask who out first? And you bet  _ against  _ me, Uncle Vincent?”

His uncle didn’t even seem apologetic as Vincent shrugged. “You are very much like your father.”

“ _ Hey _ !”

Both Argentums squawked at the eldest before looking at each other with near identical looks of surprise and offence. It set Vincent off laughing, which had the Argentums squawking indignantly yet again, to which Vincent only laughed harder. It wasn’t long before Cloud and Prompto’s own laughter joined his, and the evening settled in easily, time slipping quickly by.

* * *

“ _ Prompto _ .” Cloud’s voice carried across the living room as he poked his head around from the kitchen. “Is your mother coming to your Crownsguard Graduation? I’ll be sure that Vince and I clear our stuff out if she is.”

Prompto, who’d been sitting on the couch playing the latest round of Kings Knight with Ignis, sent the other a message slowly, shrinking under the gaze that was burning into him, he could almost feel his dad’s confusion as he kept his silence. He apologized to the other for suddenly logging out before closing the game, mind scrambling to come up with an answer. With how often his dad and uncle had been around lately, he had completely forgotten that Audrey and David existed, and that this was actually their home, not his. His palms felt sweaty as he tried to come up with a good lie, but- but he couldn’t… his dad wouldn’t ever lie to him, avoid the truth in some cases, sure, but his dad never lied when he answered a question Prompto would ask, and Prompto couldn’t find it in himself to… but he didn’t know what to  _ say _ .

What could he say? How exactly could he explain how his mother had basically abandoned him ages ago? That he didn’t speak to her as often as did for his dad? Prompto’s thoughts jumbled around in his mind, trying to figure where to start, how to explain, but he couldn’t- he couldn’t  _ think _ .

The silence stretched on a bit longer, as Prompto kept his gaze on his dark phone, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, fingers trembling against the cool metal phone case. In his peripheral, he could see his dad moving out of the kitchen, flour-covered hands wiping at the dark tank his dad often sported - Prompto often teased him about only wearing dark colors, but he couldn’t find it in himself to even voice a joke.

“Prompto?” Cloud’s tone was soft, but questioning, and Prompto felt the seat beside him on the couch dip under Cloud’s weight. “Hey, bud, what’s wrong?”

He wanted to cry, and it was an odd feeling; he never had any issues mentioning his absent “ _ parents _ ” to his friends, so why was his dad any different? Though his dad had never asked about his mother and step-dad before, it was a silent agreement between them that they wouldn’t be spoken of.

“Audrey and David…” Prompto hesitated, shaking underneath the hard gaze of his father. He loved his mother, he really did, but yet-  _ yet _ , when had she shown  _ any  _ love for him? “I can’t remember the last time we spoke,” he said quietly, after another long stretch of silence. His dad’s presence next to him was terrifying, yet somehow comforting as Prompto’s gaze rose slowly, landing on his dad before flicking off to the side as he gathered his courage to continue. “On the phone, in a text, or even an email… she hasn’t stepped foot in the house since I was about nine.” Not that he knew of, at least.

As far as Prompto could figure, they were waiting until he was of age to kick him out and take back the house, or rent it out. “They pay the bills,” he continued, his own voice seeming far away as he finally spoke about how little his mother really was in his life, “As long as I take care of the house. They stopped paying for my groceries a while back.” After he had hit the age that he could get a job. Maybe that was when she had last spoken to him, telling him he needed one because they were ‘unable to afford to send him grocery money every month - Prompto really couldn’t recall.

“I didn’t tell her that I joined the Crownsguard. She’d freak out, she doesn’t even know I’m friends with Noctis.” He never got the chance to tell her, and somehow, he doubted he ever would. Why should he though? A small voice in his mind argued, what did it matter to her if he didn’t even matter to her? “They wouldn’t come to my graduation anyways, Dad. They were in Altissia, last I knew. It costs too much to go between the places, especially with the daemons acting up on the roads lately, plus hiring a hunter would be a nice dent in the pocket.” Prompto had looked it up, researched it all - in very faint hopes that he could pay for his mom and stepdad to come and visit for his graduation, his highschool one at the very least - but there was no way to save that much money without using the money his dad gave him and that… that wasn’t money he was willing to use on them, they didn’t deserve it, nor could he get a couple of part time jobs again with his training resumed - not that he wanted them now, anyways.

“Verdammt.” He heard his dad sigh, the curse actually familiar to Prompto, and it made his lips twitch upwards weakly. His dad often cursed in languages he didn’t understand, but that was one language his dad had begun to teach him when he was young, but Prompto had never had the attention span to actually keep at it, and as his dad was the only one who spoke it - not even Uncle Vincent did - he often forgot words, even common ones or phrases.

“I’m sorry I… I didn’t tell you,” he apologized. “Like, ever.”

“I should have known,” Cloud growled, the sound low and almost threatening - so much so that the hair on the back of Prompto’s neck rose. “I didn’t question why she wasn’t around now, but I thought she would be around until you were a teenager.  _ Verdammt _ !” Prompto jumped as his dad swore loudly this time, head jerking so violently to the side something audibly popped.

It was obvious that his dad was furious, but his expression was what surprised Prompto the most; a face pinched in places it wasn’t normally and a scowl on his lips. Prompto often longed to have his dad and uncle’s steel tight control on his expression of emotions when he got older, but he knew he was nothing more than an open book, his heart shown on his sleeve, even lying he couldn’t do right - avoidance, sure, lying, quite obviously not. So it was a surprise to see his dad unusually expressive, especially  _ anger _ .

“Hey, Dad?” Prompto nervously chewed the inside of his cheek, wanting to distract Cloud even a little; which it seemed to do as Cloud’s fury was smothered out and his father quirked a brow at him, Prompto couldn’t see any more anger, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t there. “How… how did you meet Audrey?” His stomach tightened into all sorts of knots as his father sat there, silent, and regret was beginning to creep into his mixed emotions when-

“Your mother... when I met her, was such a kind and sweet spirit,” Cloud sighed after a moment, a look in his eye that told Prompto he was lost to old memories, though rarely would Cloud ever share said memories. Sometimes, Prompto thought, the way Cloud carried himself in these moments made his dad look far older than what he was, his uncle too, those rare times when Vincent would get caught with the same weight on his shoulders - as if the entire world relied on them at that exact moment.

“She was barely into her twenties,” Cloud continued, “but she knew what she wanted to do in life, and had her goals set. It was back when I started up my business here in Insomnia, and she was one of my first customers. I didn’t think much of her at first, to be honest. Just another customer, but apparently I was a good enough service that she kept ordering things for me to deliver.” There was fondness in Cloud’s expression, lips twitching upwards just a little into that faint smile of his. “It wasn’t until she was one of my regulars that I actually started talking to her, asking her about her degree, why she was ordering so much for it, and random small talk until she once requested a signed delivery, and left her number for me after her signature. We started talking on the phone, and that moved to coffee when I was in town, and that developed into dinners, and so on. After we started dating, she admitted she actually ordered things just to see me. Eventually we moved in together, and the next thing I knew she was pregnant with you.”

There was a look of… of something, as his dad’s gaze turned to him, something fond and loving, a look full of awe. Prompto could feel the flush causing his cheeks to turn red hot, which often caused his freckles to stand out - something Gladiolus liked to tease him about.

“You were born, and I stayed around, but after a while, I got wandering feet.” He looked regretful, and Prompto caught his hands tightening on his pants. “One time I was gone for a few months, and when I got back there was someone else sleeping in the bed with her.” Cloud’s tone had turned cold, and Prompto couldn’t imagine the pain that he had felt at seeing that. “Audrey told me she had met him one time when I was gone, and told me that he was actually there for her when she needed him to be. Not a word about anything was said to me about her issues, and I had thought we’d been doing well even with my occasional disappearances to take care of business. My stuff was packed and gone the next day. While I was packing up my stuff, you started walking towards me, up and walking for the first time!” His dad chuckled quietly. “It was David who snapped the picture, I suppose he stuck around to make sure I didn’t try anything with Audrey, but I wouldn’t be able to even if I wanted to…” A sigh, a sound so heavy it made Prompto’s heart ache in pain for his dad. “I still like to think you were asking me to take you with me, and I wanted to, I wanted to so badly but… but the courts wouldn’t let me. I didn’t have a home, and no necessities to take care of a kid, and Vince wasn’t around at the moment. Even if I could have taken care of you, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to, Audrey fought me the entire way in my attempts to get custody of you, and in the end she won out.”

Cloud sighed heavily again. “There are some things you need to know about our family, about Vincent and I’s history, Prom… but, I don't think you’ll have to worry much about it until after you graduate from high school, all right?”

“You can’t just say something like that and not tell me what it is!” Prompto found himself protesting immediately, 

“Too bad,” Cloud teased softly, reaching out to ruffle Prompto’s hair, causing the teenager to squeal. “I just did.”

“Rude!”


End file.
